Our Baby
by dirtysouthssweetness
Summary: This is an A/U B/V fic. Bulma and Vegeta meet and hook up on the first day of their senior year. Later on Bulma becomes pregnant. How will the two cope with the pressure of friends, school, and haters. Will they stay together? read to find out. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Our Baby

By: dirty souths sweetness

****

Disclaimer: I, Dirty Souths Sweetness, does not in any way own ANYTHING that has to do with Db/Z/GT. But hey that's okay!!!

****

A/N: This is my first fanfic I have ever posted on the internet...so when you review...which i hope you do...go easy...im kinda sensitive. Thanks.

Our Baby

"7:30 am....already?" mumbled a blue haired teen from underneath her covers. From downstairs she could hear her mother happily humming and cooking breakfast. It was Monday morning, Bulma's first day of her senior year. She sat up in bed and tossed the covers off of her and then threw her self out of bed.

....Great another boo boo ass year at Millstone High.... she thought to herself.

"Bulma-chan...you up?" her mother yelled up the stairs.

"Yes, mother," she yelled back.

She walked lazily to her bathroom to take a quick shower. Maybe that would help her to get her going this morning. Ten minutes later she stepped out the shower wrapped in a towel and drying her hair with another one. She then pulled out the curling iron and turned it on.

"Now to get dressed," she said to herself. She felt a lot better after talking a shower. Bulma stood in the doorway of her huge walk in closet and peered in side. She sat there looking inside for a while then, fifteen minutes later she chose the outfit for the day. It was a short red and black plaid school girl skirt with a small split up the right leg. The skirt, she thought, fit her just right, showing off her long smooth legs and hugging her cute little butt. The shirt she chose was a black short sleeve shirt that hugged her upper body, written across the breast part in cursive red glitter was "BAD GURL". To finish off the outfit she put on some black boots that zipped up the front just below her knees. She glanced and spun around in her full body mirror about a hundred times until she felt satisfied with the outfit she chose. Finally she went to the bathroom to work on her hair. She chose to put her hair in to a curly ponytail at the top of her head with a loose curly falling to the front. She checked herself onetime in the full body mirror and sprinted downstairs.

" Good Morning B-chan," her dad said from behind a newspaper.

" Good Morning daddy. Oh mom...I'm sorry but I don't have time for breakfast...I gotta go...bai" and she ran out the door. She jumped in to her shiny red convertible corvette and sped off towards the school.

" Bulma!!!!" yelled a blonde form across the parking lot. Behind her was her boyfriend Krillin, and their other two love bird friends ChiChi and Goku. Behind them was another teenage boy.

" Hey guys! I haven't seen ya'll all summer, how was camp?"

" Horrible," replied Goku and Krillin at the same time.

" It wasn't that bad you two," said ChiChi smiling

" Anyways Bulma you look great," complimented 18

" Thanks...hey...whose that guy back there behind ya'll?" They all turned to where their best friend was looking. Then they turned to face her again.

" Oh that's my cousin Vegeta. He moved in with me at the start of the summer."

Bulma nodded and walked over to him. He just glared down at her.

(a/n: in this story Vegeta is taller than Bulma but shorter than Goku. U get it? -k-)

" Hi. I'm Bulma," she said smiling at him.

" Like I care who you are," he said rudely and walked towards the school. Bulma stared after him angrily.

" What the hell was that all about?" she said pissed.

" Ah...don't worry about him he kinda has an attitude problem that can't be re-adjusted" ChiChi stated.

" Whatever," Bulma said and she started off towards the school pissed.

Every one just stared after her. Then they started their journey towards the school.

" Did you guys notice that Bulma and Vegeta are just alike?" Goku said thinking out loud

The other three teens nodded and smiled to their selves.

.…'Homeroom with Mr. Asshole again'...she thought angrily, already her day was starting off bad. Down the hall way she spotted her ex boyfriend Yamcha drooling over some red head. ' Don't slow down. Keep walkin'…there's nothing to see. You've been there…remember he cheated on you.' Yamcha stopped flirting with the girl and watched in awe as his former girlfriend walked right past him like he never existed.

"Hello….Yamcha you're supposed to be trying to get MY number?!" she stated angrily and walked off flinging her hair behind her. Yamcha shrugged her off and ran after Bulma.

" Hey Bulma, wait up," he called after her. ' Don't stop…don't stop' but her legs weren't working with her brain and she stopped and let him catch up. ' Kuso' 

" What Yamcha," she said coolly even though her heart felt like it was running a race.

"You look nice today," he said looking her up and down smiling.

She turned her nose up in disgust. " Ewwww….that's an insult coming form you, baka." With that she walked of in the wrong direction to where her class was.

' Where tha hell….grrrr…it would be Yamcha to be tha one to fuck up my day' She turned around and headed to her home room.

Bulma finally arrived in her home room just to see the two people she wished would fall off tha face of the earth. Vegeta and Yamcha. ' Damn this is goin' to be the worst year of my life…okay I'm goin to try and talk to Goku's cousin one more time'

" You must be Miss Bulma Briefs. You of all people should know that. Now go take a seat back there by Mr. Ouji."

" Whatever," she mumbled other words under her breath and took a seat next to the sayian prince.

" What do you want?" he grumbled.

" Well if you were listenin' then you would have heard him tell me to sit back here. And plus, I wanna know why you're being such an asshole and I haven't done anything to you." she asked looking at him intensely with her big blue eyes.

" Just leave me alone. I'm already pissed that I have to live on this bullshit planet. And I don't need some human female feeling sorry for me." he spat gazing at her with anger in his dark eyes.

" Well excuse tha hell outta me…I'm just tryin' to get to know you…if you didn't know, I am one of your cousin's best friends."

" I don't give a damn…I will make my own friends and will not be hangin out with the likes of weaklings like you." Bulma gazed at him wide eyed at first and then turned to face the front pissed and hurt at the same time. 

' What the hell….that was rude…I don't even like him, then again why am I so hurt?' she thought. Bulma laid her blue head on the desk till the bell rang.

Finally, homeroom was over was and she glanced at her schedule as she walked to her locker. ' First period…Pre-cal? Ah…hell…this class should be boring.' She slammed her locker and walked off to class.

**First period- Pre-Cal**

Bulma went to go sit in the last row and the last desk by the window. She was the first person in the class besides some goofy looking nerd sitting in the front row. The young girl looked out the window and sighed. She counted all the happy couples that walked past.

' Every ones so happy….no fair…' she thought.

"Bulma? Hi!" someone said walking towards her. Bulma turned her head in the direction of the voice and smiled.

"Goku! Hey! I didn't know you were in this class?"

" Yeah…I'm more of a book smart type of person. No common sense at all."

They laughed at this for a minute. " So where's ChiChi?' she asked.

" Oh she has first period gym with 18"

" Uh huh. Hey I have class with your cousin."

" Really…Vegeta's really a cool guy…you just have to get to know him," he said sounding apologetic. Bulma just smiled as the tardy bell rang to start class. 

" Hello class, I'm Mrs. Dough. Your Pre-Calculus teacher for the year." said a pudgy little women.

" More like Mrs. Dough Boy!!" replied some spiky haired kid. The class giggled.

" How lame. Nice to see you for the third time Scott." she smiled brightly at him. Everyone in the class covered the mouths then burst out laughing. Scott turned beet red and sunk down in his seat. The teacher held in her own giggles.

" Okay, okay, class settle down please." She then began to scribble on the board. Bulma turned around in her seat to face Goku.

" So why did he come and move in wit you anyways?" she asked curiously her blue eyes twinkling.

' She must like him' Goku thought happily." Oh…umm…our planet just recently exploded. They sent Prince Vegeta here before he could be killed by the explosion."

" He's a prince? Wow….so are his parents umm….you know…"

"Miss Briefs, Mr. Son. Is there something that you would like to share with the class?" the teacher stated cutting Bulma and Goku's conversation short.

" No ma'am," they said together. For the rest of the class Bulma thought about Vegeta and Goku was knocked out. ' Why can't I get him outta my head? He's rude for one, mean as hell, handsome, sexy, arrogant….sigh….what's wrong with me? Am I that desperate?' she thought confused. ' I haven't even known him that long or barely at all.'

" Miss Briefs." the teacher said a little to loud for her liking.

" Huh…." she replied.

" Umm…the bell rang already sweetie." Mrs. Dough said smiling.

" Oh umm…thanks," she turned beet red and took off out the door. She could hear her teacher giggling at her. ' She must think I'm some kinda idiot or sumthin' she thought still embarrassed.

' I hate this crummy ass planet' Vegeta thought angrily walking down the hall. ' Hey there's that girl uhhh…Bulma. She looks flushed about sumthin'. She's so cute like that. Beautiful more like it. Ugh…what am I thinkin'? She's a weak human female.' He stared at her as she passed by him, but she was to deep in thought to notice him.

" Hey, Vegeta!"

" What Kakarott?" he asked his cousin, trying to sound annoyed.

" Bulma was askin' about you in class this morning" he said with his trademark smile on his face.

' So she does have a thing for me' he thought smirking and walked off to woodshop leaving his goofy cousin there.

**Second Period- Japanese IV**

" Oh my baby Goku's in here too" ChiChi said happily.

" What's up ojochan, Krillin, and 18!" he said cheerfully.

" Hey Goku." Krillin replied smiling.

" I have good news guys!"

ChiChi looked at Goku like he was sick. " You have news? Are you sure it's important babe?" Goku rolled his eyes. That shut ChiChi's mouth.

" Like I was trying to say. I think Bulma and Vegeta like each other." he stated proudly like he achieved something.

ChiChi and Krillin smiled at him and 18 burst out laughing. Goku looked at them with a pout. " What's so funny?" he demanded getting kinda angry.

" It's just that we knew that they would be perfect for each other." 18 said as soon as she calmed down a little.

" Yeah and they act just alike…little do they know. This is good news Goku baby!" she kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug.

" So can we hook them up?"

" Of course we Goku. They need each other." 18 said thrilled about finding Bulma a new boyfriend. " Yeah love at first sight even though they don't want to admit it" Krillin added. They four off them sat there thinking of how to get this new couple together.

**Meanwhile in Physics AP**

" Welcome to Physics AP. I am Mr. Twitter," said a tall and skinny man with oversized glasses. " This class will be easy if you make it easy."

In the back of Yamcha was annoying the hell outta Bulma trying to get her attention.

" What asshole…damn." she said thru clenched teeth, fighting the urge to slap the hell outta him.

" Rudeness? Those are some ugly words coming outta that beautiful mouth of yours." 

"UGH….SHUT THA FUCK UP YAMCHA!!" Bulma yelled. The class turned around and stared at their two classmates.

" Bulma…is there a problem?" Mr. Twitter asked her calmly.

She looked at him then at Yamcha and shook her head. " Good. Now watch your language and no more outburst." he said go back to his endless lecturing.

' Stupid ass Yamcha. Geez….why won't he just leave me alone? I wonder what Vegeta's up too.' Mentioning his name just made her smile.

**Woodshop (same period)**

" Hey, sexy, what's your name?" some punk looking girl form behind him said. Vegeta turned around to look at her. She had pink spikes all over head but she was really cute in the face. Vegeta noticed she had violet eyes. Vegeta gave her a approving smirk. He liked these types of Earth females. They were wild and reminded him of the sayian females.

" The name's Vegeta," he said still admiring her eyes.

" What's up…I'm Ro'Tasha…people just call me R.T." she said smiling big at him and pulling up a chair next to him.

" You don't mind if I sit here do you?"

" No…suit your self." he said shrugging

" I'm guessing that your new here?" Vegeta just nodded. " That's cool. I've been going here since I was a freshman. So you found any girl's that catch your eye yet?" Vegeta looked her like she had a booger in her nose. "Oh… I guess that's a no." She laughed. " I'm surprised you aren't drooling over that bitch Bulma Briefs. Man I hate her."

' Bulma a bitch? Figures. No matter. That makes her even more attractive' he thought.

" She can't be that bad…she hangs out with my cousin."

" Who's your cousin?" Vegeta unraveled his tail form around his waist.

"Oh Goku. I guess. I don't any of them. Especially Bulma. She thinks she's so fine just because she is rich and dresses nice. Okay so she has pretty natural aqua blue hair, that can't anybody find the dye if they wanted their hair that color. Trust me I've looked."

' This girl is trippin'" Vegeta thought listing to the jealous female go on about Bulma who he planned to make his girlfriend by the end of the day.

" And then she has blue eyes that can change to every shade of blue you can think of depending on what's she's wearing or how she feels. I HATE HER SO MUCH!!!!" she yelled huffing and puffing from anger. Vegeta just cocked an eyebrow at her and laughed.

" Seems like you are jealous of her." he said after he stopped laughing.

" You don't understand…she's just so beautiful…she's tried being my friend but I look like who-done-it-and-why-isn't-dead next to her."

" You're not that ugly" he stated gruffly." And your not her friend because she's gorgeous?" he asked like it was nothing important.

" Well…yeah." she said.

Vegeta just shrugged and listen to the teacher talk about safety procedures. ' I wonder if she even likes me? Of course I'm the sayian prince…won't she?' Vegeta frowned.

Finally third period was over and Bulma was so glad to get out of that class. ' I think I need my schedule changed. Mechanics next…sounds fun' she thought and sped walk to her next class.

" HEY…BULMA WAIT UP!!!"

" Oh…hey Chi and 18" Bulma called to them waiting for them to catch up.

" Say can we ask you something? 18 asked as ChiChi caught her breath.

" Go ahead " 

" You like Goku's cousin right?" Bulma just smiled and walked off to class. " I thought so" 18 thought out loud.

" Why does she just leave like that?" ChiChi wondered aloud.

**Mechanics third period**

' Wow a class full of boys! And form the looks of it I seem to be the only girl' Bulma thought smiling to her self. She sat at a table doodling on a piece of paper lost in her own world.

" Isn't this class a little to messy for you to be in?" came deep, gruff, but sexy voice.

' Oh…my…god!! It's him!!' She turned her head up to look at the muscular teen in front of her." Uhhh…n-no. I-I like to get messy…and stuff like that." she stuttered. ' Way to go me. Now he must think I'm some kinda ditz that can't even talk straight let alone try to repair anything.' she thought doodling nervously on her paper.

Vegeta smirked to himself. He made her nervous. ' That's a good thing.' he thought. " Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked. ' What?!?! Politeness? ' she thought.

" I guess not. You can sit here." she said smiling. Vegeta sat down and smirked at her.

Just then R.T. burst through the door. " Sorry I'm late….hey where's our teacher?" she asked looking around. 

" He's not here. R.T. nice to see you too." said a tall skinny boy with a green Mohawk .

" B.J., my man!! I haven't seen you all summer!" she ran to him and gave him a hug. Vegeta didn't even notice her come in because he was to busy talking to Bulma.

" Vegeta. I didn't know you were in here." she looked at who he was sitting next to and turned a dark red make her eyes look like they were glowing. " Is this your girlfriend, Vegeta?"

She asked pissed walking over to them.

He looked at Bulma and smiled. " Maybe." R.T. look like she was going to faint. " You couldn't tell I liked you?" she asked getting madder. Vegeta nodded his head. " That didn't mean I liked you." he replied smirking. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

" NOW YOU SEE WHY I HATE YOU,BULMA! YOU GET EVERYTHING YOU WANT!"

" I didn't even think he liked me back R.T. He treated me like shit today too." Bulma said calmly. She was trying not to get mad because this was her happy moment, finding out that Vegeta did like her.

" I'm going to get him Bulma, if it takes all year" she said thru clenched teeth. Bulma just smirked at her and R.T growled and stomped off.

" You know how to piss people off don't you?" he asked smirking.

" Just learning quickly from you." she said crossing her arms. ' Yep we're going to get along just fine.' he thought happily. " Well I guess I have came to the decision that I want you to be my mate". Bulma just looked at him blankly.

" Mate? I think not. How about I try being your girlfriend first. ChiChi and Goku **are** mates. Krillin and 18 **are **mates. We **don't** even know each other." she said. 

' Little does she know sayians know when they meet their mate.' he thought rolling his eyes at her. " Fine if you'd like to wait and see. You may prove me wrong." he said looking at the clock.

An hour of the class had passed and they still didn't have a teacher.

" Are you going off campus for lunch" Bulma asked about ten minutes later. Everyone had just been sitting around waiting for time to past.

" Mostly likely why? You wanna come?" he asked gently touching her cheek. Bulma shivered from his touch. R.T just happened to see this and boy was she pissed.

" I wish I could but I haven't seen 18 and ChiChi all day today" she said looking up at him with flushed rosy cheeks. He shrugged.

" Okay suit your self. But since were a couple now you have to start designating time for me too." he said softly.

" Vegeta? You don't think we're moving to fast? I mean we just met today."

" If you don't want to go with me then……"

" NO! That's not it? I just never went with someone I don't even know." she said shyly.

" Fine. You want to get to know each other. I'll come pick you up and then we can go…I don't know…"

" Talk." Bulma said finishing his sentence.

" Sure whatever," he said gruffly, sounding like Vegeta again. The bell rang for lunch and everyone went their separate ways.

Bulma walked quickly to the lunch room. ' I can't wait to tell them all this news' she thought happily with a kool-aid grin plastered on her face the time.

"ChiChi! 18! Guess what?" Bulma practically yelled at them.

" What Bulma?" 18 replied covering her ears.

" Vegeta and I are the new couple in school" she said grinning like an idiot. ChiChi and 18 just stared at her. Then huge grins spread across their faces. 

" That's great Bulma!" ChiChi said giving Bulma a hug. 18 gave her one too.

" What's so great?" Krillin asked.

" Yeah we wanna know too" Goku whined. ChiChi gave Goku a light kiss on the lips and he gladly returned it.

" Well…the great news is…I go with your cousin Goku" Bulma exclaimed. Goku looked hurt. The gang looked him like he was on something.

" What's wrong ojochan?" his girlfriend asked.

" It's just that I wanted to play cupid," Goku said pouting. ChiChi,18, Krillin and Bulma burst out laughing. 

It was a whole other story with Vegeta in the parking lot.

" VEGETA!!" R.T screamed at him form across the parking lot. ' Damn. What the hell does she want now' he thought angrily.

" WHAT. DAMN" he yelled back. She ran over to him looking very pissed. He glared down at the girl. His black eyes burning into her violet one. 

" Vegeta just give me a chance to see if you like me in the least bit." she asked him.

" I do like you. You are going to be a coo' person hang with. I like Bulma and that's all I have to say on that," he stated. R.T. just stared at him and let him go on about this business. ' I going to prove to you that I'm better than Bulma. You just wait…..'

****

Well was that good for the first try at writing a story type fanfic. I usually just write it script form. Well holla at me and let me know how I did. Thanks!!! 


	2. chapter 2

Our Baby

By: dirty souths sweetness

****

Disclaimer: I am very, very, very heartbroken to say that I don't own Vegeta or Bulma or anything that has to do with Db/Z/GT.

****

A/N: I'd thank to thank the people that reviewed my story. THANK YOU!! You have made my week. J I will try to update as fast as I can…seeing that I have school and stuff now. But THANKS…again!!!

Our Baby

The rest of lunch went by pretty well except for the fact that R.T was mean mugging Bulma the whole time.

" What was up with Ro'Tasha at lunch?" ChiChi asked no one in particular.

" She seemed kinda pissed off in my Mechanics class today when she found out that Vegeta liked me," Bulma replied grinning from ear to ear.

" I guess. So…what do you and your new lover plan on doing to day after school?" 18 asked, playfully punching Bulma in the arm. Bulma just made a face at her blond head friend.

" Ummm…well we're just going some where to talk and to get to know each other better." 

" Get know each other better? We know what that means.." Krillin added before kissing 18's cheek and heading off to the last period of the day.

****

( a/n: I'm not sure if I explained this in the first chapter but…at this school they are on block schedule. They go to 1st-4th one day and 5th-8th the next. Sorry if it's confusing but that's how it is my school.)

" Krillin's so idiotic some times." 18 said walking to her locker. 

" Well I'm off to class now. Bulma call me later when ever you get home okay." ChiChi said quickly and walked off to class. 18 also told Bulma to holla at her later and she ran the opposite way to Drama class.

' Ugh…great. Gym. I hate gym.' she groaned to herself and took her time getting to class. Little did Bulma know that she shared this class with R.T's best friend Boots. 

" Are we a little late princess?" yelled the coach sarcastically. Bulma just ignored the remark and took a seat on the bottom bleachers.

" Got lost?" snickered some girl with dark shades and black hair to her waist. Bulma flicked her off real quick without the coach even noticing her. The girl growled under her breath.

" Just let it go Boots." her friend Gabby said. 

" I'm not letting anything go with her. She stole R.T's man Gabby don't forget that." Boots stated angrily. The Gabby just sighed. ' I just don't understand why my sister and Boots hate Bulma so much.' she thought to her self. ' Okay so she's rich. That's not her fault…and beautiful…and a genius…but that's not her fault either. I have no problem with her' Gabby sighed and looked down at the coach, who was running her mouth about who knows what.

' Damn this can't be possible' Vegeta thought. ' How the hell did I get stuck in a class with him?' Yamcha was busy flirting with some girl in the back off the class.

" Yamcha please take your own seat," the teacher said tiredly. The teacher was a man who looked about eighty and he looked like his nerves where bad. He jumped at the slightest sounds and looked like he was about to cry all the time.

" Ummm…who are you sir" he asked Vegeta.

" Vegeta." he growled his eyes still locked on Yamcha. For some reason he just didn't like him.

" Well your assigned seat is in this last right next to Yamcha."

" Next to him?" The teacher nodded. ' Damn it! What the hell did I do to deserve this.' he thought. He walked over to his desk noticing some smiles forming along some of the girls faces.

" Veggie man! What's up?" Yamcha said happily. Vegeta just ignored the hormone enraged teen.

" Okay class…welcome to Japanese IV." the teacher said nervously. 'Kami, please let this day be over with already.' the sayian prince sighed and went to sleep for the rest of the class period.

' Finally!!' Bulma thought happily as the school bell rang to go home. ' Boots sure does have a nasty attitude problem…but I guess she gets that from hanging out with R.T. so much.' Bulma walked across the student parking lot quickly so she could get to her car and not have to wait in the traffic trying to get out.

When she approached her car she noticed that someone was standing at with their back turned. She saw immediately that it was Vegeta.

" I see we have the same taste in cars." he said smirking at her.

" What do you mean?" she asked him. He pointed to the car next to hers. It was exactly liker hers except it wasn't a convertible and it was black. Bulma giggled a little hit the alarm key on her key chain.

" So you're coming by at 5:30 right?" she asked climbing in to her drivers seat.

" Yeah…it's just one problem," he said with a little color coming to his cheeks. Bulma smiled at his embarrassment.

" I don't have a clue as to where you live." 

" Well I live in Capsule Corp. Half of it is a lab and the other part is a living quarter. It's on CC boulevard. You can't miss it. Oh yeah here's my cell phone and house number if you get lost." She handed him a slip of paper that she had pre-written during gym. He took the numbers and hopped in his own car. Then he sped out the parking lot like a crazed maniac.

' Maybe I can convince him to let me drive' Bulma thought as she gazed at the tire marks left by her new boyfriend.

" MOM!!! I'M HOME!!" Bulma yelled from the doorway.

" I'm in the kitchen sweetie." her mother said in a very chipper tone.

' I must get my attitude from my father' she thought almost happily.

Bulma sat her stuff down at the door and walked into the kitchen heading straight for the fridge.

" So how was school today?" he mother asked not taking her eyes of the peach cobbler she was making for dinner.

" It was alright. Same old people…same old school…blah… blah… blah." 

" Oh! How are ChiChi and that cute little sweetheart of hers?"

" Their fine mother…and yes they are going to get married soon enough." Bulma stated bored. She was sort of jealous of ChiChi and 18. They had good and cute boyfriends and she was had been stuck with Yamcha. 

" Well dinner will be ready around 8 so be home soon." Bulma looked at her mother crazy.

" How did you know I was leaving?" her daughter asked with big blue eyes. Her mother just giggled.

" Well silly…the doorbell just rang twice and your father is out till 7:45 so it couldn't be possibly for him." she sang. Bulma shook her head and left her mother in the kitchen humming happily to her self.

" About time." Vegeta stated annoyed that he had been waiting for a whole thirty seconds.

" Hi to you too. MOM I'M GONE!!!" she yelled to her mother who paid no attention to what her child had just said.

Bulma hopped into the black corvette with the shiny black leather seats. He had a TV screen in each of the head rest in the back and one in each sun visor. He also had two fifteen's in his trunk.

" Nice car." Bulma complimented. " One day you'll see the inside of mine." Vegeta just smirked and took off.

" What kind of music do you listen too?" She asked looking through his CD case. In there she saw almost every Tu-pac Cd, Outkast, Snoop Dogg, and a lot of artist she never heard of.

" Those are rappers. I like rap and R&B. There's one piece of information you know now." he said not taking his eyes off the road. Bulma just nodded and look out the window.

" Where are we going exactly?" she asked as they left their city limits. He didn't answer for a while. Bulma just sighed in frustration, she hated secrets, surprises, or just anything she didn't know about.

After about ten more minutes of driving, Vegeta pulled on to a dirt road hidden by trees. The further got into the woods the darker it became.

" Are there yet?" Bulma asked impatiently shifting in her seat. Vegeta smirked at her.

" Impatient are we?" he asked. 

" Whatever…I just hate long drives…especially if I don't know where I'm going," she whined. As soon as she finished her sentence the car came to a stop.

" Get out." Vegeta demanded and got out the car.

" Can we say rude?" she sarcastically pulling down her skirt. Vegeta smirked at her long beautiful legs.

" Boo Vegeta! Can I help you over here," she said smiling. She knew he was looking at her. " So where to now?" she wondered aloud.

" Follow me," he said grabbing her hand. He lead through trees and bushes. Finally the came to a clearing with a small cottage in the middle and a clear little pond to the right of it. Bulma looked at with a thoughtful expression on her face.

" What?" he asked her in his deep but sexy voice.

" Nothing…this place is very serene and quite. It's cute though." He just shook his head at her and led her inside.

Inside the cottage was just one big room with exception of the little bathroom in the corner. There was a fire place in the on the other side of the room. There was a little love seat across form the fire place. A bed was in the back and the kitchen was to the side. There wasn't really a lot of stuff in there. It looked like it was built for one person.

" Whose place is this?" Bulma asked walking over to the love seat.

" It's mine" Vegeta said with a hint of pride in his voice. He loved his little cottage. His uncle gave to him when he first came to earth earlier that summer. He knew that Vegeta liked to be alone, and this is the place where he could get most of his privacy.

" Well let's get started." Bulma said breaking into Vegeta's little memory. He walked over to the love seat and sat down beside her with some space between the two.

" What do want to know" he asked slouching down into the seat.

" Hmmm…how old are you?" 

' She would ask a dumb question' he thought unhappily. He hate dumb questions he usually gave the dumb answers, but not his time. " I'm eighteen." He replied. " You?"

" Oh…I'm only seventeen. I just turned seventeen last month."

" Nice. I turned eighteen, three months ago." Bulma smiled. She loved older men.

" Let's see…Goku told me that your planet exploded and you were the only one to get off…" He nodded his head slowly. " And I was just wondering if…your parents…you know …escaped too?"

Vegeta sat there silent for a while and never answered. Bulma just stared at with concern and sorrow in her eyes.

" I'm so sorry Vegeta…I should've never…" he cut her off..

" I was just chillin' in my room. When my father called me to the control room. He said that there was a major emergency but he didn't tell me what. My mother was crying and hugging me." Vegeta stared at the floor with a hurtful scowl on his face. " I begged my father to tell me what was going on…maybe I could help. But he told me to go with guards. I wasn't understanding. I'm the prince he usually tells me about all planetary emergencies." Bulma listened intently…he looked as if he was about to cry or something. "The next thing I knew my mom was kissing me goodbye and telling me she loved me. Then my dad gave me a hug and told me he loved for the first time in my life. Then they shoved me in a space pod and launched me off before I could even utter a word." He paused for a minute and swallowed hard. " When I got out of Vegeta-sei's atmosphere, I turned and looked out the window just in time to see Freeza's ship blow my planet… my home…my family to bits." He looked angry now and sat on the couch tensed up glaring at the floor. Bulma didn't know what to do or say. She stared at him for a moment. He was so exotic looking with the dim sun glowing thru the little window. Bulma got off the couch and sat in front of her sayian boyfriend on the floor. He looked into her soft blue eyes with his dark hard ones. She smiled softly at him and then leaned forward and kissed him! Vegeta was in shock for a second and then slowly kissed her back. The kiss was a nice slow kiss…the ones that you want to last forever. Bulma's tongue entered Vegeta's mouth first. He took his tongue and slowly played with hers.

' Wow he's a good kisser' Bulma thought. Little did she know Vegeta was thinking the same thing. After what seemed like forever, Bulma pulled away her cheeks flushed. She smiled shyly at him and he looked at her confused about why she pulled away.

" Sorry. I just couldn't help my self" she apologized looking at the floor. " I just wanted to know how your lips felt…" she blushed deeply.

' She's so cute when she looks embarrass.' he thought smirking at his blue haired girlfriend. " Well it's my turn to question you. You know what you need to know about me so far. So my turn." She looked at him and saw that he was a little flushed his self.

" Okay go ahead." she said lying on her stomach on the floor.

" Did you ever go with that asshole Yamcha?" Bulma frowned and her eyes darkened. Vegeta never saw that face before it was kind of sexy. So he thought.

" Unfortunately. He can kiss by ass." she stated blowing the curl outta her eyes. Vegeta smirked.

" Why's that?" he asked amused now.

" He had been cheating on me for the last seven months we were together. Can you believe that shit?" she asked angrily.

" How long did ya'll go together?" Bulma rolled her eyes towards the ceiling, thinking.

" Uhhh… about three and a half years. We broke up this summer…around the time you arrived." she said looking distant now. Vegeta felt a pang of jealousy as he watched her. 

" You don't still care for him do you?" he asked a little harshly. Bulma slowly shook her head.

" No. Not anymore. He's walking hormone and he's no good." She said slowly. Then she looked up at Vegeta and smiled. " You won't ever hurt me or cheat on me will you…Vegeta?" Vegeta was speechless that she would ask him something like that. But then again she didn't know that she was his mate, now did she.

" No. I will never do that to you Bulma." he said softly. She grinned at him, her eyes turning a lighter shade of blue.

* * * *

R.T, Boots, and her sister Gabby were sitting in R.T.'s bedroom.

" R.T. why exactly do you hate Bulma Briefs" Gabby said out of no where. Boots looked at her like the answer was just so obvious.

" Gabriela. Come on now. I've hated the girl for forever. And plus she stole my man" R.T. said rolling her eyes at her younger sister. 

Gabby was a little taller than her sister. She had curly violet hair and magenta colored eyes. She just sighed at how childish her sister was being.

(**a/n: yea in my story everyone has funny color hair and eyes)**

R.T. was the exact opposite. Her eyes were violet and her hair was a dark pink wavy hair, that she had cut short so she could dye it and put it in short light pink spikes. Boots was a totally different story. She had the long straight black hair that went her waist. When she didn't have her sun glasses on you can see that she had big hazel eyes. She was very cute minus the attitude.

" Okay I figured how you can get Vegeta to look at you?" Boots said excitedly. R.T. and Gabby looked at her.

" How?" R.T. said jumping up and down. Gabby stared angrily at the two teens.

" I swear ya'll are such bitches sometimes. Bulma is really a nice girl and if this Vegeta guy likes her…well hell… so be it." she said pissed and walked out the door. Boots and R.T. just laughed.

" But like I was saying. Take the dye and spikes out of you hair and wear it natural. You see Bulma's natural. And I guess that's what he likes." R.T. just nodded.

" But my hair isn't long like hers. Remember I cut it."

" Don't forget your hair grows kinda fast." Boots smiled at her. " Then you can wear light make-up and dress really cute. No more baggy clothes and shit like that."

" Does Bulma wear light make-up?" R.T. asked.

" I think she only uses lip gloss. But you're not Bulma…you're going to be prettier and sexier when tomorrow comes." Boots smiled assuring her friend that this plan would work. R.T. smiled and ran in to the bathroom to get to work….

****

Sorry this chapter is so short but I will make a longer one next time. I promise. I just have to study for two test this week. I'm kinda mad about that. But please review and give some ideas about what you think should happen next!! Buh Bye.


	3. chapter 3

Our Baby

By: dirty souths sweetness

****

Disclaimer: Yup once again I have to say that I did not create these characters or anything that has to do with them…and you know the rest….blah…blah…blaah.

****

A/N: I'd to thank the reviewers and my buddy Melvin for reviewing. Hopefully I'll get a lot more. And I don't mean to offend anybody that likes to spike their hair…thanks again. Oh yeah shout out to my new friend LadyBulma24 be sure to check out her work!!! 

-Cha'Vonda-

Our Baby

For a while Vegeta and Bulma sat in an awkward silence. Vegeta had started a fire because it started to get a little cold in the cottage.

" So does this mean that we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend?" Bulma said breaking the silence. She looked over at Vegeta who was sprawled out on the love seat. He looked gorgeous with the light of the fire flickering on him and in his eyes, so she thought. He looked over at her.

" If that's what you want." he said softly. She smiled at him and nodded. " Then that's what we are." Bulma giggled happily and crawled over to the couch to place a light kiss on his soft lips.

" It's getting late. We better go." It was 8:15. Bulma knew she was late for dinner. " Hey. You wanna stay for dinner?" she asked. Vegeta just shook his head.

Thirty minutes later Bulma was waving goodbye to Vegeta as he drove off towards his personal little cottage tin the woods.

" I'M HOME!!" she shouted as she ran up the stairs to her room. She closed the door behind her and flopped on her bed. She let out a happy sigh. ' I finally have a guy that might be worth my love someday.' She picked up the phone to three-way her two best friends.

* * * * *

Vegeta picked up Bulma for school the next day. Students stopped and stared at the new couple as they walked into the school building holding hands.

" Hey you two!!" Goku called happily.

" Awww…you two are too cute", ChiChi said smiling brightly at them. Vegeta just rolled his eyes and Bulma smiled. The four teens talked for a while when they heard whistles and hoots coming from down the hall.

" What's going on?" Bulma asked. Her friends just shrugged. Then their moths dropped open at the sight they saw.

It was R.T. She had taken out the light pink dye and spikes. She had on a tight blue jean mini skirt with glitter all over it. She had on a dark blue tight fitting sleeveless shirt that had a silver glitter heart in the middle.

( **a/n:** As you can see I like clothes with glitter. J Oh yeah this school has no dress code!)

The shirt she had on was also a midriff shirt showing her belly ring. Ro'Tasha actually had a very nice body shape. She had taken the dye out of her hair and it hung in short waves. She had on light make-up and lip gloss that matched her magenta hair.

Bulma, ChiChi, and Goku gaped at her. Vegeta just stared at her with his usual scowl, but his eyes said something else. ChiChi finally snapped out of it and nudge Goku in his side. He laughed sheepishly.

" Hey she's pretty." ChiChi glared at him. He smiled, " But not prettier than you."

" Hey Bulma we'll see ya'll at lunch," ChiChi said as she grabbed Goku's hand and walked off to homeroom.

" Come on Vegeta. Let's go before we're late." Bulma said tugging on Vegeta's arm. He took his eyes off R.T. and looked down at Bulma. She had on a pair of tight fitting jeans, a red V-neck halter t-shirt, and some black and red Jordans. Her hair rolled in endless blue waves down her back. She looked pretty and yet sporty. Vegeta smirked at her, took her hand, and they strolled off to homeroom.

* * * * *

" DAMN IT, BOOTS!!" R.T. yelled at her best friend in the restroom. " He didn't even look at me." she said pouting and stomping her foot.

" We'll I saw in his eyes that he was diggin' you. Of course he's not going to make it obvious in front of his girl." Boots said smiling at her, now happy friend.

" Of course. Duh! I'm so over exaggerating this. I wonder if he'll be in any of my classes today." she said now re-applying more lip gloss.

* * * * *

Bulma sat happily next to Vegeta. ' Today should be a good day. I hope I have classes with him today.' Bulma thought as she glanced quickly at Vegeta, who looked deep in thought.

' Did I make a mistake by going with Bulma to soon?' Vegeta thought as he caught a peek at her out the side of his eye. ' My sayain instinct tells me that Bulma is my mate…but then again I feel like I have made a mistake when I saw R.T. today…' Vegeta sighed in exasperation. Bulma looked over at him concerned.

" Is…everything alright?" she asked, with puzzlement in her tone. Vegeta just nodded his head. " Okay…" she said, not satisfied at all with his answer. ' I bet he's thinking about Ro'Tasha' Bulma thought bitterly. ' I'll just have to have a little run in with her.'

The bell rang to dismiss everyone to their fifth period classes. Vegeta belt out of class before Bulma could even ask what class he had next. She frowned as she walked to her locker. She leaned against it and sighed deeply.

" Hey B-chan!!" she heard 18 say. Bulma just grunted her reply. Her friend looked at her with her pale blue eyes. " Are you alright." Bulma shook her head.

" R.T.'s trying to have some contest with me over Vegeta. Did you see her today?" Bulma asked angrily. 18 nodded her head.

" She does look nice today," 18 admitted. Bulma rolled her eyes and opened her locker. "Hey, but don't worry. You look better than her any day. So what class do you have next?" She asked blowing a piece of blond hair out of her eyes.

" I go to Japanese IV." she stated, feeling a little better. 18 smiled, she knew she could always make Bulma feel better fast. " What about you?"

" Ummmm…I've got Woodshop." she said with a frown. Bulma laughed.

" Where's Krillin?"

" He has gym with Goku, Vegeta, and that dickford Yamcha ." she said. Bulma laughed again. She knew 18 couldn't stand Yamcha since she could remember.

" Okay…well…I'll see you at lunch. Bai!!!" Bulma said as she and 18 went their separate ways to class. 

****

5th period Gym

Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin all sat together at the top of the bleachers. Yamcha sat at the bottom with some of his other friends. The coach was asking a bunch of questions and pretty much running his mouth. All of a sudden the girls gym class came in and sat in the visitors side of the gym. Vegeta lifted his head up just in time to see the new and improved R.T. come strolling in. He heard guys calling her name and whistling at her. She just smiled and then looked up at Vegeta and winked at him, he just smirked in return. Goku saw what was going on and so did Krillin, but of course he wasn't going to say anything to Vegeta.

****

" What the hell was that?!?!?!?" Goku almost yelled.

****

" Calm down Kakarot," Vegeta said nonchalantly. " She's still my friend."

****

" Not the way you two were looking at each other. You and Bulma haven't even been together for 24 hours and you already have plans to cheat on her." Goku said , now highly pissed. Vegeta just rolled his eyes, then stated with just as much anger as his friend, " What I do Kakarot is none of your concern." Goku just let it go there and just sat there steaming.

After awhile Vegeta and Goku just stopped talking altogether.

' What does Kakarot care about what I do, Bulma's my girl not his…' Vegeta thought bitterly. He was still sitting in the stands as the rest of the boys went outside to play football.

" Hey…Vegeta?" a feminine voice called. He turned to see R.T. motioning with her hand to come to her under the bleachers. He smirked then followed her.

" How's it going.." she cooed as they were far enough under the bleachers to not be seen.

" Alright…" he replied. She stepped up close to him and rubbed the front of her body against his. Her violet eyes seem to glow in the darkness under the stands.

" You look upset about something…is Bulma being a bitch already?" she asked softly as she ran her hand across his cheek. 

' You shouldn't be here Vegeta. What would Kakarot think. What would Bulma say.' he thought to himself, but before he knew it R.T. was kissing him passionately. Then they heard someone gasp and run out of the gym.

" Awww…I guess we've been caught." she said with a hint of joy in her voice. " Bulma is not going to like this." Vegeta looked at her shocked at first then anger struck him, but he left the gym before he snapped. He heard her calling his name but he was too pissed…too worried…too confused to even look back. 

' Who could have seen us?' He thought desperately as he started running.

Gabby ran down the hall as fast as should could. She stopped to catch her breath. ' No that wasn't my sister and…and…Vegeta?' She was still catching her breath when a shadow fell over her. She slowly looked up and saw a very pissed teenage boy. 

" Were you the one that ran outta the gym?" he asked in his deep voice. Gabby just swallowed and nodded her head slowly. Vegeta was very handsome, she thought, but he sure did look frightening 

" N-n-no…that wasn't me…" she lied. Vegeta glared hard at her.

" Don't fuckin' lie to me." he hissed at her. She went pale. " I was right behind you when you left." She tried to get her voice back but it just wouldn't come. Finally she asked, " You're Bulma's b-b-boyfriend right?" He nodded his head then stepped up in her face and whispered.

" And you better not utter a word to her or any…"

" Hey Vegeta?" Vegeta turned around to see Bulma waving at him. He glared at Gabby then backed away. She ran like Marion Jones down the hallways back to class.

" What were you doing?" she asked looking at Vegeta who was a dark shade of pink.

" Nothing."

" Nothing? Gabby looked like you scared the shit outta her."

" She just better stay outta my way…that's all." he spat at his girlfriend.

" Exxccuuuuusssssseeee me! But just because you're pissed about something doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." She said with the same tone he had just used. They glared at each other for a moment. Bulma sighed and looked up at Vegeta her eyes were a very light shade of blue. ' She must be upset about something.' he thought.

" Look Bul…." he started to say.

" No Vegeta. It's alright. I…I mean…we…haven't even been together for that long and we're already arguing…" she murmured. He just looked at her with a blank stare.

" I know… I'll make it up to you tonight. We'll go to my little cottage and talk, if you like." That put a smile right on her face and before he knew it their lips were locked together. After a minute had passed they heard a steady tapping on the floor. Vegeta was the first person to see the principal glaring down at the two.

" Ahem…Ms. Briefs and you new kid….DETENTION!!!!"

" WHAT FOR?!?!?!" They asked in unison.

" Public display of affection." he stated firmly. Vegeta was about to say something but Bulma threw daggers his way and he kept his mouth shut and just stood there with his arms crossed.

" Okay Mr. O'Henry. We'll be off to class now." she giggled then grabbed her man's hand and belt.

* * * * *

****

Bulma was checking her self for the last time in her mirror when her phone rang around 7 pm.

" Hello?" she sang into the phone.

" What are you so happy about?" came the voice of ChiChi. Bulma giggled like an airhead.

" Oh nothing. I'm just going out with Vegeta tonight. ChiChi we're getting along so good and we've only been together for a day. I couldn't be more happier." Bulma was lucky that she couldn't see the look on her friends face…it was a look of anger and disappointment.

****

* * * * * **After lunch that day*** * * * *

( a/n: just to let you know this is a flash back!! Sometimes people can be re-reish and get confused. J )

Gabby waited in the hall way for the lunch bell to ring. ' I have to tell someone.' she thought. ' I will not let my sister get away with this. Oh there she is.' She ran over to the girl she was looking for.

" Excuse me? ChiChi?" Gabby asked. ChiChi looked at her with her big dark brown eyes.

" Oh Gabby! Hi! Long time no speak." she replied cheerfully. The younger girl just blushed. " What's up?"

" Ummm…can I talk to you…in uh…private?" she said quietly. ChiChi nodded and told Goku that she would see him later.

They walked to an empty hall where no students usually go.

" So…what's up?" ChiChi asked with a hint of concern in her voice. Her and Gabby had never said three words to each other and now the girl had something important to her.

" Well…it's kinda hard to say. And since you're her best friend I thought I'd tell you, even though I'm not supposed too…" she said all in one breath. 

" What…hold up…hold up….I'm who's best friend and you're not supposed to tell me what?" she asked kinda aggressively. Gabby took in a deep breath.

" Okay…I saw my sister and uhh…uhh…Vegeta kissing under the bleachers in the Gym…today." ChiChi's mouth dropped open then she caught self.

" WHAT THE HELL!!! I KNEW THAT SLUT WAS UP TO SOMETHING!" ChiChi yelled. Her face was scarlet. She had her fist clenched ready to punch something.

" ChiChi please keep it down, Vegeta threaten me not to tell anyone…but I couldn't let my sister get away with this. I know how much Bulma must like him . So I figured I'd tell you and you could tell her…" Gabby broke off when she heard some one coming down the hall. " Well I gotta go…thanks ChiChi." The younger girl sprinted down the hallway.

' Bulma is not going to believe this…cheated on again' ChiChi thought sadly.

* * * * ***End flashback*** * * * *

****

" So Chi, what's up?" the blue haired teen asked her friend cheerfully.

" Well Bulma….I need to talk to you…it's umm…important."

" Oh…well what is it…oh wait Vegeta just honked I gotta go…"

" B-chan…wait…" but before she could say anything else Bulma hung up the phone. ChiChi reluctantly hung up the phone. ' Damn it.' She thought bitterly to her self. ' What am I going to do now.'

" So where are we eating at Vegeta?" Bulma asked her very silent boyfriend. Vegeta hadn't said a word to her since she got in the car. She had already tried to start a conversation with him three times, and he didn't even blink an eye. ' What's eating him?' Bulma thought bitterly.

A few minutes later they arrived outside the little cottage. Vegeta walked ahead of Bulma so he could go unlock the door. Once Bulma was inside Vegeta locked the door behind them. Bulma's breath got caught in her throat. Vegeta had the little cottage lit up wit candles and had rose petals spread every where especially on the bed.

" Wow…Vegeta. Y-y-you did this for….me?" she asked him sheepishly. He nodded looking at the room with satisfactory.

" You like?" he asked walking up to her and taking her by the waist and pulling her close to him. She nodded slowly. She loved the way he felt against her…like they were made to fit each other. She stood on her tip toes a little to kiss him. He kissed her back with the utmost passion he had for her. He gently picked her up and walked her over to the bed to lay her down. There he kissed her faster and with a little more force. Bulma didn't care though…she had never been kissed like this before and she was in total bliss. Vegeta then moved his hands away from her body and held her arms up against the bed above her head, then started a little exploring of her body with his hands and mouth.

**(a/n: okay ya'll are prolly goin to hate me now…but I don't know how to write a lemon…and then I again I choose not to…plus my story is rated R and imma stick to that. Sooo if that's a problem (not havin lemon) I'm so sorry… I'm not a very graphic person)**

' Wow Yamcha never treated me like this' Bulma thought to her self. She jump when Vegeta's hand touched her womanhood.

" What's wrong? Do you want me to stop.?" he asked softly. Bulma could see that color had came to his face and his blacker than black eyes gleamed in the candle light.

" Uh no. It's just that…well…" she looked at him with her blue eyes that were now a color between light blue and turquoise. She hesitated for a moment.

" It's just…what? You're a virgin?" Bulma nodded like she was embarrassed. " Well I'll stop then."

" Oh no!! Please continue," she said blushing. Vegeta just smirked, and he continued with the most memorable unforgettable night, that would change both of their lives for ever.

****

Well here's tha 3rd chapter finally. Sorry for tha wait but uhh…I've been really bust and being a senior this year I have a lot of things to do. So tha fourth chapter I should have out sooner than I put this chapter out…I just need more reviews…but whether I get them or not I'm still gonna write!!!!


	4. chapter 4

Our Baby

By: dirty souths sweetness

****

Disclaimer: Ya'll already know tha deal…that I don't own anything that has to do with DB/Z/GT!!

Our Baby

* * * **Two months later * * ***

Bulma groaned in exasperation as she tried on the 50th pair of jeans that day. 'What tha hell is going on?' she thought angrily. She stood in front of her full body mirror and noticed she had gotten a little bit…chunky. 'What's going on here?!?!?…Is there something I'm not catching on too.' Then it hit her. Bulma almost burst into tears at the thought. Suddenly her phone rang.

" Hello?" she said her voice shaking.

" Bulma?" came Vegeta's deep sexy voice across the line. " What's wrong?"

" Vegeta…come over now. I think we have to sit and have a very long talk about our lives."

" Ojochan what are you talking about." he asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

****

A/N: Okay I know in some fanfics and stuff Vegeta has this thang where he already knows that Bulma's pregnant. But that's no fun. I want it to be a surprise to him to sooo…he has no clue. 

" Just come over now!!" she yelled impatiently into the phone then hung up. Fifteen minutes later Vegeta arrived at Bulma's house.

" Veggie-chan? Isn't kind of late and a school night at that for you to be over.?" Bulma's mother asked before letting him in.

" Bulma told me to come. Is every-"

" Vegeta come on." Bulma flew down the stairs and grabbed Vegeta roughly by the arm. Bulma's mom was about to ask something but Bulma just glared at her and she went back to her room.

Bulma closed the door behind her as Vegeta made his way to the bed.

" What's wrong with you?" he asked starring at her oddly. She took a deep breath and flopped down next to him.

" Vegeta we have a major problem that won't ever go away…" she said quietly looking at the carpet.

" What the hell are you talking about?"

" Well…I haven't had my period for going on two months now."

" And…you said it was because of stress."

" That's what I thought. But today when I was trying on all of my pants…I realized that none of them fit. NONE!!!" Her eyes started to swell up with tears.

Vegeta just looked at her. He didn't know where she was heading with this and why she was so upset because none of her pants fit anymore.

" Well just go buy a bigger size." At that moment she burst into tears. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her. " I don't understand, Bulma. What's the big deal. I've noticed you've gained a few pounds…but not that much." he said softly trying to soothe his girlfriend. She sniffed then sat up straight.

" What I'm trying to say Vegeta is…that…I'm…I'm….pregnant." she buried her face in her hands and began to bawl again. This time Vegeta couldn't move. He was in shock. ' Did I hear her right? Did she just say she was pregnant' he thought numbly.

" H-How do you know? Are you sh-sh-sure?" he stuttered. She just nodded her head in reply. Vegeta couldn't breathe and he couldn't speak or move.

" What are we going to do now?" she thought out loud. Vegeta didn't reply. " Vegeta?" He stared blankly at his girlfriend, and then stood up.

" I gotta go." he said emotionless. The blue haired teen gazed at him wide eyed and gasp. Was Vegeta really fixing to walk out on her?

" Wha-where are you going." He didn't answer, he just walked over to the door. " Vegeta?!?! Are you walking out on me?" she asked in a tiny voice. He just looked at the ground and then walked out closing the door behind him.

The next two week at school everyone was noticing something odd between Bulma and Vegeta, especially R.T and Boots.

" Do you think they broke up?" Boots asked R.T. in the hallway as they watched Vegeta and Bulma walk right past each other like total strangers.

" Let's hope so." R.T smirked. " I have class with him next period…I'll ask him."

" Here's your chance R.T. But I still don't understand…they were so happy last week." Boots said shaking her head.

" Who cares. It's my turn now." and she turned on her heels and strolled to her next class. Boots smiled after her friend and silently wished her luck.

" Bulma are you alright." Goku asked as Bulma came in and sat down next to him. She slowly shook her head.

" Goku…has Vegeta said anything to you…I mean…about me." she asked quietly. Goku could sense that there was something serious going on between the two. Bulma's eyes were red rimmed and she wasn't dressed like she usually was. She had on some gray sweatpants and a matching sweat top that said "princess" in diamonds across the chest.

" Ummm…no he doesn't say much these days." Bulma nodded her head. " Bulma what's going on?" A small sob escaped her throat but she held back the tears that were welled up in her eyes.

" I wish I could tell you Son Kun…I really wish I could."

Meanwhile in Vegeta and R.T.'s class…Vegeta was staring off into space. R.T walked up to him slowly because she didn't want to frighten him.

" Vegeta?" she asked slowly. He turned and looked at her with a scowl on his face.

" What?" he replied gruffly. 

" How are you?" she said taking a seat next to him. He grunted in reply. " I wanted to ask if you were free this Friday night?"

He stared at her studying her hard, his black eyes burning darkly into hers.

" What the hell is your problem.?" he asked her venomously.

" Well since you and Bulma are broke up I thought-"

" Who said we broke?" he glared down at her. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

" Well…I see ya'll pass each other in hall like ya'll are total strangers…I just figured.."

" You figured wrong. Me and Bulma are just giving each other space and what goes on between us none of you business. I told you before I don't like you now leave me the fuck alone!!" he spat the words in her face.

" Fine Vegeta. But remember that little kiss we shared under the bleachers two months ago?" she asked in a teasing sing song voice. Vegeta's eyes nearly popped out his head. " Well…I'll tell your lovely Bulma…if…. you know…" her eyes flashed at him as she smirked at him, " If you won't give me a chance."

" Fuck you R.T. I don't need you fucking stuff up more than it already is." he yelled in her face. She just laughed. 

" Watch me." she said and returned to her seat. Vegeta growled under is breath and stormed out the class room.

" Mr. Ouji…come back here." the teacher called after him.

' I gotta find Bulma.' he thought to himself as he half walked half ran to her pre-cal class. ' I shouldn't have ran out on her like that the weekend before…and now I have R.T. trying to black mail me. Shit.!!!' He came up to the door and peered in side. Bulma had her head on the desk and Goku looked like her was writing ChiChi a letter. He tapped softly on the glass. Goku turned his head towards the door as his sensitive ears picked up the sound. He smiled at his cousin. Vegeta mouthed the words " Get Bulma for me" to Goku. The younger sayian nodded and shook Bulma awake. She had red mark on her cheek where she had laid her head on the desk. Goku spoke to her and she turned to look out the door then raised her head to ask to go to the bathroom. A few moments later Bulma and Vegeta were standing face to face.

" Yes Vegeta." she said quietly. She looked tired he realized.

" Bulma we need to talk. Now…please." he replied in the same soft quiet tone.

" Why…you just left me. I have nothing to say to you" she started to go back inside the class room but Vegeta grabbed her arm.

" Bulma please…it's important." he pleaded. She looked at him thoughtfully then finally agreed to go with him.

" Where are we going to go?"

" We're leaving." he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall. Next thing Bulma knew she and Vegeta where in his black corvette driving to his little cabin.

Back at the school ChiChi was walking around trying to find Bulma because she had said that she had something important to her.

" Hey Chi, have you seen Bulma?" her blond friend asked her.

" No. I've been looking for her since last period. She said she had something important to tell me. Why… are you looking for her.?" she asked while looking around the lunch room.

" Well…she said she had something to tell me too." 18 said also looking around. " I haven't seen Vegeta either."

" Goku!!! Have you seen Bulma?" ChiChi asked running over to the table where her boyfriend and Krillin sat.

" Oh yeah. Her and Vegeta left after first period."

" WHAT?!?! They're skipping?!?!" ChiChi screamed at Goku. The principal looked over at her.

" Shhh…I think they went to go settle their little problem." he said pulling ChiChi into the seat next to him.

" What's going on between those two anyway?" Krillin asked. Everyone just shrugged.

" So what's so important Vegeta that you have me skipping school?" Bulma asked angrily. Vegeta walked over and sat on the love seat and placed his face in his hands. He then took a deep breath and exhaled.

" Bulma , I'm not here to argue with you. I'm here to apologize and confess something. So come here…please." She stood by the door with her arms crossed over her chest and her blue eyes burning into Vegeta's dark ones. He growled under his breath.

" Bulma. Look. Okay I'm sorry for running out on you like that. I was very…how can I say this…confused…shocked…just mixed up I guess."

" How do you think I felt Vegeta!! You just walked out on me as soon as I told you asshole!!!" Bulma's eyes filled up with tears as she remembered that night. 

" I know that was stupid. And I shouldn't of left you like that. I apologize…I really do. I know I never told you this but…I really do love you." he said softly looking at her intently. Bulma stared at him with big eyes and then broke out into sobs. She ran over to him and threw her self on him.

" I love you too, Vegeta. I'm just so broke up about the whole situation."

" I also have something else to tell you. Two months ago…I…well…she kissed me." Bulma jumped up quick.

" Who kissed you?" Vegeta looked into Bulma's eyes and then replied slowly,

" R.T." Bulma gasped and backed up. " I-I didn't mean for anything to happen…it just did." Bulma stared at him unable to utter a word, he tried to reach out and grab her but she jerked away violently.

" What the hell do you mean she kissed you and you didn't mean shit by it?" she spat angrily at him. " I can't believe this shit. How could you fall for her?"

" Well…I don't know. I had to tell you before she did." Bulma growled under her breath.

" What the fuck two months later…I'm pregnant with your child, Vegeta, we already have enough problems then you bring this shit up. Damn it. Now I really don't know if I can trust you." she said sitting slowly on the floor next to the fireplace. Vegeta looked at Bulma with a hurt expression on his tan handsome face and she just returned the look with a scowl set on her smooth pretty little face.

" Oh don't try to act sad now, Mr. Kisses-R-Us. I can't believe this…my life can't get any worse."

" I thought you'd appreciate that I came to you and admitted it myself in stead of you hearing it from someone else." he said softly. Bulma just shook her head slowly.

" It wouldn't have matter who I heard it from I would have reacted the same way. Vegeta…I can't trust you anymore. I'm glad you decided to be the bigger person and tell me two whole months later. So what made you?" She looked at Vegeta with anger present throughout her face.

" Does it matter what made me??" He replied pissed off now. " Bulma, I'm trying to work things out with you, I apologize for everything….walking out on you mainly and kissing R.T. I didn't think a little kiss would be such a big deal." Bulma laughed at him bitterly with tears streaming down her face.

" You're so fuckin' stupid, Vegeta. How the hell do I know that you won't walk out on me when the baby's born or further into the pregnancy and leave me for R.T. when she comes to school dressed like a little tramp she is. Vegeta don't you see what she's trying to do? She's trying to break us up!" 

" Fuck Bulma…I guess she succeeded in her plan now didn't she? Because now you don't trust me so you fell for her fuckin plan too…you did what the fuck she wanted you to do." Bulma stared at the ground silently for a moment. She stood up and walked over to the couch where Vegeta sat and stood in front of him. He looked up at her.

" Vegeta…I really love you and I want us to raise this baby together…but I just can't trust you right now…maybe we shouldn't be together." Tears streamed down her face as she backed away from him. Vegeta stared at her shocked and angry. He didn't know what to say. ' I thought Bulma was better than that.' He stood up slowly and made his way to the door.

" Are you sure you don't want to be with me?" he replied coldly but his eyes were sad. Bulma hugged herself and nodded slowly with tears still rolling down her cheeks. Vegeta just shook his head sadly in disbelief and held the door open for her.

****

a/n: sorry for all ya'll who didn't want them to break up but I had to do it to go with my story line so…don't cry dry yo' eyes. J 

* * * * *

" I really miss him Chi…but no way…I can't go back with him." Bulma stated sadly into the phone. That same day after her and Vegeta broke up she told her friends and family that she was pregnant. They didn't take to well, especially when she told them that they had broken up.

" Bulma…your so stubborn. Stop thinking about yourself. Ya'll are bring a kid into this world and ya'll need to do it together." ChiChi snapped angrily at her friend. " So what did your parents say after me and 18 left?"

Bulma sighed sadly into the phone as she remembered the horrible fight her and her parents had had. 

****

~ ~ ~ ~ flash back~ ~ ~ ~

Bulma's mother sat on the couch crying as Dr. Briefs yelled hysterically at his daughter.

" What the hell were you thinking!?!?!?"

" I knew what I was doing, Father!! I can make choices by myself you know!!" the rage very apparent in her voice.

" Obviously not. I thought you were smarter than this!!! And to let a-a a sayian teenager impregnate you…he's not even human for crying out loud. And what's this that you broke up with him?!?!? What the hell for?!!?"

" He's not trust worthy father…matter of fact it's none of your damn business anyways." she growled at him.

Her father stared at her with sadness now. " I just thought…that you were going to graduate with honors…go off to college and help me run Capsule Corp." he said more to him self than to her. " Just do what you please with your self Bulma." then he grabbed his wife who had been crying the whole time and they walked to their room. Bulma fled to her room upstairs in tears.

****

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

" See Bulma…talk to him. He tried to make up with you and you just blew him off."

" What are you so mad for ChiChi? He cheated on me and walked out."

" But he apologized. You know what…I'm to mad to talk to you right now…I gotta go. The gang is headed to some party. Bye!" and she hung up the phone. Bulma slowly returned the phone to the hook and sat down on her bed with her teddy bear. ' I guess its just you and me now baby.' Bulma's phone rang.

" Hello?" she sniffled.

" Bulma it's me."

" Vegeta? What?" she said with frustration.

" Please can I talk to you I need to…it's important that I see you." he pleaded. ' This doesn't sound like Vegeta at all' Bulma thought.

" Vegeta…I don't know…"

" Please…I'll leave if you ask me to. I promise."

" Like your promises mean anything" she mumbled. Vegeta's sensitive ears picked up what she had said and he sighed sadly on the other end of the phone.

" Fine…Bulma fuck it. I tried to be in my baby and your life but you won't let me so I'm gone…I just might see what R.T's up to while I'm a free single man." he spat and slammed the phone in her face.

Bulma turned off her bed stand lamp and cried herself to sleep.

****

****Party Time****

ChiChi, Goku, 18, and Krillin walked through the back of the crowed house party to the backyard to find some air…to their surprise the backyard was just as crowed as the front yard and inside.

" Wow…the whole school must be here." Goku exclaimed loudly in ChiChi's ear.

" Goku you don't have to yell anymore." she said rubbing her head. He blushed and kissed her forehead, she smiled in return.

" I wish we weren't so mad at Bulma…maybe she could have came." 18 said sadly. Krillin nodded his agreement.

" Don't you think we're being just a tad bit hard on her? I mean her whole life is about to change." Krillin stated hoping ChiChi and Goku would lighten up. But they did the exact opposite.

" Lighten up? Krillin…come on she dissed Vegeta for no reason." Goku yelled.

" Yeah…and he even apologized. I've never seen Vegeta so stressed out like this before." ChiChi added just as angry as her boyfriend. 18 and Krillin just shook their heads and walked back inside.

" He doesn't look so stressed out to me." 18 added before her and Krillin disappeared inside. The black haired couple turned to the direction 18 was looking at. Vegeta and R.T. were together? Talking? ChiChi just shrugged it off and grabbed Goku's hand to go follow their friends.

" Good for her Goku…come on Whistle While You Twerk is on."

Vegeta and R.T where having a ball together…mainly because Vegeta was slightly drunk and had no clue as to what he was doing.

" Vegeta you're so silly!" R.T exclaimed as Vegeta pinched her butt and started laughing. 

" Come on R.T let's go upstairs and have some fun alone." he whispered seductively in her ear. She blushed and nodded her head. Just as they where about to walk through the door a girl stood in the doorway. She wore a peasant girl's t-shirt and some jeans that laced up the thighs. R.T spotted her first…and Vegeta had his arms around her waist and his face nuzzled in her neck. She elbowed him so he could look up.

" What's wrong?" he said still not looking up. She just elbowed him again. He looked to where she was staring wide eyed. " Bulma?"

****

Sorry…sorry…sorry…if I jumped to far ahead…but that's what I planned to do. I had too. Sorry…hopefully you won't be to mad to not wait for the next chapter…this story's going to be good…I promise…J . Well gotta start on chapter five now…holla back yougins!!!! 

****


	5. chapter 5

Our Baby

By: dirty souths sweetness

****

Disclaimer: Ya'll still know what's goin down…..I don't own DB/Z/GT!!!!!

****

A/n: Hey wut's up everyone! Sorry It took me like 3 months to update. I had the chapter finished I just neva posted it…so sorry again. I hope I didn't loose any readers.

Our Baby

" Bulma? What are you doing here?" Vegeta said still holding on to R.T. Bulma glared at them with anger present throughout her features.

" You said you wanted to talk to me…but I can tell you're busy." she spat turning on her heels and storming back through the door.

" Bulma wait." he yelled starting after her but R.T. grabbed his arm.

" Where are you going?" she asked him keeping a tight grip on his arm.

" I gotta go find her." he growled pulling free from her and running through the door. R.T. just watched after him furiously.

Inside, Bulma pushed through the dancing teens pissed. ' I never thought that he was serious about Ro'Tasha.' she thought angrily.

" Hey! Watch it!!" 18 yelled as she went flying forward.

" Oh…my fault, 18" 

" Bulma!? You're here?!?" 18 asked surprised as she grabbed her friend by the shoulders. Bulma just sighed.

" Actually…I was just leaving…" she said looking behind her and quickly escaping from 18's grasp.

" Oh…okay, well let me walk you out then." The two girls walked out the front door.

Vegeta searched through the crowed living room for his ex-girlfriend. ' Damn it. Where the hell did she go that fast?' he asked himself as he wandered over to an occupied corner.

" Kakarot?" Goku broke his little make out session with ChiChi and blushed deeply, ChiChi on the other hand wasn't to happy about being interrupted.

" Vegeta can't you tell that we were busy?" she said through clenched teeth. Goku giggled nervously.

" What she meant was…umm…what happened to R.T.?" Vegeta glared at the couple.

" Fuck R.T. Bulma's here and I need to know if you've seen her?" ChiChi and Goku just stared at each other then at him.

" Why the hell would she be here?" ChiChi asked apparently pissed. Goku nodded his head in agreement with a similar scowl on his face.

" What the hell is ya'll's problem?" Vegeta asked getting irritated at how his cousin and his girlfriend were acting toward their best friend.

" If I was you, Vegeta, I'd go back and chill with R.T. She dumped you…don't go chasing after her." Goku said before leading ChiChi upstairs. Vegeta humphed and went out the front door.

" I'm sorry I haven't called you much lately." 18 apologized to her friend. Bulma smiled weakly at her.

" ChiChi can be rather bossy sometimes."

" And scary too…but that's still no reason for Krillin and I to do what she says…you're still out best friend." Bulma smiled and gave 18 a friendly hug.

" Thanks a lot 18...I guess I better go. Don't be a stranger." she called as she walked to her car. 18 waved and went back to the party. 

" Hey 18!!!!" a deep voice called to her. She turned around to see Vegeta running towards her.

" Oh…Vegeta." She wasn't to happy with him at the present time. " Can I help you?"

" Yeah…you can. Have you seen Bulma? I really need to talk to her." She pointed a long polished black fingernail towards the dust trail left by Bulma's corvette.

" Damn it. I need my keys." He ran past 18 back in to the party to search for his keys.

" I don't even know where I'm going," Bulma whined to herself taking her left hand off the wheel to wipe a tear off her face. She was driving down a usually dark road when two headlights appeared in her rearview mirror. She moved to the side to let the car pass because it seemed to be coming at her full speed, but instead it stayed right behind her making Bulma very nervous. 'Who the hell is this?'. All of a sudden the car sped up and drove in the lane next to her. She looked out her window to see a familiar black corvette. She panicked and slammed on her brakes and swerved into a ditch.

" What the hell do you mean he left to go find Bulma!" ChiChi yelled as the group of friends walked to Goku's car.

" I still don't understand the big deal…I mean wouldn't that be great if they worked their problems out?" Krillin asked. ChiChi just growled and leaned up against the car.

" Look Krillin I don't think you're getting the picture here. Bulma left Vegeta when he was trying to make things better and she was being a bitch about everything and left for no reason. I've never in my life seen Vegeta so sad and depressed. He may not show it on the outside but he's hurting really bad on the inside." Goku spat at his friend.

" What the hell? I thought Bulma was our best friend? And here you are calling her a bitch? Fuck this. Krillin come on we'll find another way home." 18 grabbed Krillin by the arm and they strolled off down the street. ChiChi and Goku just stared after them.

" Are you okay?"

" Vegeta you stupid ass hole are you trying to kill me?" Bulma screamed getting out her car and examining it.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to try to hurt you…I just needed to get your attention some how…I didn't have my cell phone to call you." He walked over to her to try and comfort her but she jerked away and stood by her car.

" Well what do you want?"

" What do I want? You came to the party looking for me if I can recall!" he said a tad bit loudly.

" Oh yeah that's right….well I have nothing to say since you have R.T. now." she said looking down at her feet.

" I see someone's jealous?" Vegeta said smirking sexily at her. Bulma just blushed and let her gaze fall back on the ground.

" Look…I just came to the party to…you know…umm…apologize." 

" I see…and why should I accept your apology if you wouldn't even listen to me?" he asked crossing his arms across his chest and staring seriously into Bulma's blue eyes.

" Well I'm not asking you to. I just thought I would say sorry. If you accept then that's on you." she replied finally meeting his intense stare.

" Bulma you are to confusing right now. You don't even know what you want…and until you figure that out…I'm going to tell you myself that I'm going to be 'hangin' with R.T." Bulma's mouth dropped to the ground.

" I-I didn't think that you were…serious." her voice squeaked at the end of her sentence. Vegeta just nodded his head with out changing his serious expression on his face.

" What did you think I would sit around waiting for you to get your mind correct?" Bulma was speechless. " I didn't think so."

" Well…fine then. Do what you want!" she screamed at him and hopped back in her car and sped off down the road. Vegeta just watched after the dust for a minute then headed home confused as hell.

The next few weeks were hell for the whole gang. Bulma stayed home from school for a whole week because she was extremely nauseous and couldn't keep anything down. ChiChi, Goku, 18, and Krillin still weren't seeing eye to eye about the whole Bulma-Vegeta dilemma, and Vegeta even though he was very un happy was going with R.T.

' When is this going to stop…I can't throw up anymore.' Bulma thought to her self as she laid on the floor next to the toilet, then her phone rang.

" H-hello?" she answered weakly into the phone.

" Hey! Where have you been we haven't seen you since…forever."

" Oh hey…Krillin. I'm really sick…I'll probably be at school next week. How's everyone?"

" Well…Chi and Goku still hate you…18 and I aren't getting along to well with them either. I think they're blowing this thing way outta proportion." he said.

" Oh…that's not good. This is all my fault…how's Vegeta?" Krillin giggled nervously on the other end of the phone. " Krillin? How's Vegeta?" she repeated a little louder than what she was before.

" H-he's umm…he's uhh…"

" SPIT IT OUT!!!"

" Okay, okay…him and R.T are the new couple in school." Krillin heard a loud scream into the phone then the hysterics came.

" You've got to be fuckin' kidding me right? What the hell am I supposed to do now?" she sobbed into the phone.

" I'm so sorry Bulma…but the end of lunch bell rang so I'll have 18 come by after school." and he hung up. This news made Bulma even more sick to her stomach but she had nothing else to throw up so she just cried.

AFTER SCHOOL

" Veggie baby…isn't this great. We are finally the couple that should've started out" R.T giggled as her hair blew in the wind in Vegeta's Corvette.

" Yeah…whatever." he grumbled under his breath.

" Too bad Bulma's not…hey!!!!" Vegeta turned up his radio and bass to drown out his new girlfriends annoying ass voice and plus they were playing one of his favorite songs by Styles P…I get high.

" ChiChi…everyone's falling apart." Goku whined to his girlfriend who was rubbing her hands through his wild hair as they laid on his bed.

" I know ojochan…no thanks to Bulma."

" May be we're wrong for hating her…I mean she's been our best friend since I can remember…I think we should help to get them back together 'cuz all Vegeta talks about is her and he goes with that whore R.T." ChiChi just shook her head.

" She messed up let her fix it." she said stubbornly. Goku sat up and looked at her oddly. " What Goku? Why are you staring at me like that."

" Who are you really? I mean the ChiChi I know would jump quick to help her best friend with anything…what is really bothering you about Bulma?" ChiChi shifted her gaze to the ground and started twirling her fingers.

" Well…it's just that…well Bulma's not going to have time for us anymore after her baby's born…and so instead of me being sad then I'm preparing for it now by pushing her away." she said sniffing.

" ChiChi now that's just dumb. Bulma needs us and I think we should at least try to get her and Vegeta back together and then we'll all figure the rest out but trust me Bulma would never stop being our friend…I can't believe we did."

" Hello Mrs. Briefs. May I see Bulma?" Mrs. Briefs smiled at her daughter's best friend.

" Sure 18-chan come in!" she said cheerfully. 18 smiled and ran up the stairs to Bulma's room.

" Knock, Knock…is there anyone in here." 18 called out as she walked in to her friends bedroom. Bulma turned over red eyed in her bed to face 18. " Oh Bulma…I'm so sorry, Krillin has a big ass mouth."

" No it's alright I'm glad he told me." She sat up and went to the mirror to brush her hair. " I look like shit, I feel like shit,…I am shit." she whined to herself in the mirror.

" Don't say that…you're just emotional." 18 said trying to cheer up her friend.

" I need to talk with Vegeta….maybe if I tell him I was wrong and how I really feel about him…maybe he'll come back…you think. Oh and then I have to talk to Chi and Goku and see what the deal is with them…oh hell my life just fell apart in one little night of pleasure."

****

Okay sorry it's so short and stuff like that but I deleted like a whole page of it…but anyways im neva goin to be this late on posting the next chapter again…so review and tell me what the deal iz!!! Holla back!


	6. chapter 6

Our Baby

By: dirty souths sweetness

****

Disclaimer: Ya'll still know what's goin down…..I don't own DB/Z/GT!!!!!

****

A/N: Hey what it do…I'm back again for the sixth chapter and I think I'm going to use the ideas from one of my reviewers and to that reviewer thanx!!!

Our Baby

" Vegeta, what's your problem I was trying to talk to you?" R.T stated a bit annoyed as she turned down the music. Vegeta shot her a death glare but she held her place. " What's wrong?" she asked again.

" Nothing…is there a reason that you always have to bring that woman into our conversations?" he asked never taking his eyes off the road. They were headed to the shopping mall in North City. R.T. just smiled.

" I just wish I could run into her and show her that I was right all along and I kept my word. I got you after all." 

' What a bitch.' Vegeta thought to himself as he came into the parking lot.

" Hey Bulma…do you wanna go to the Mall in North City…I heard they opened a teen maternity store." Bulma giggled.

" Yeah, I guess I've been in my room long enough and I guess I do need some new clothes." 18 nodded in agreement as she stared at Bulma's cute little pooch that was starting to form.

" Hey let me call Krillin and tell him to meet us up there."

****

North City Shopping Mall

Vegeta tried to make his self heavy as R.T. drug him around the mall showing him off.

" Say let's stop and sit for I minute I'm tired of this damn mall and you showing me off like I'm some new toy."

" Fine Vegeta baby…I'm going in to that store right there, Hot Topics, and I'll be right out."

" Don't speak to me like I'm child wench." he growled at her and plopped down on a bench.

" I told Krillin to meet us in the Young Mommies store." 18 said as they walked into the store.

" Hmmm…this store actually has some cute clothes." Bulma said smiling as she started searching through the racks.

" I'm going to go look for Krillin…I'll be right back." Bulma said nothing because she was to busy looking at the latest style of clothes that would soon fit her shape. 

" Hi. Do you need some help?" Bulma looked up to stare into the prettiest emerald eyes that she had ever seen in her life.

" I uh um…" Bulma stuttered and giggled nervously. 'This boy is gorgeous'.

He was tall and tan with black hair and those green eyes…let's just say he was a sight for sore eyes and very unique. Bulma noticed he had a very cute smile with all his pearly white teeth with a nice muscular build.

" I'm Keith Stuccimo." he stuck out his hand. Bulma just stared at him. His smile widen.

" Oh…I'm sorry. I'm Bulma. Bulma Briefs." she said as she took his hand.

" Wow the daughter of a Tycoon in a maternity store." Bulma blushed and looked at the floor.

" Yeah well money doesn't make you perfect and shit happens." she said a tad bit ruder than what she had intended. He threw his hands up as if in defense and chuckled.

" My bad, my bad. So can I help you look." Bulma sighed and nodded her head.

" You actually work here?" Bulma asked. He nodded his head and smiled.

From out side the store sitting on bench watched an envious Vegeta.

" Krillin. I've been…ChiChi, Goku…I didn't know ya'll were coming."

" Well, Krillin invited us and we didn't have anything else to do so…" ChiChi drifted off.

" Well okay. I just want ya'll to know I'm here with Bulma." 18 said and grabbed Krillin's hand. Goku and ChiChi just exchanged nervous glances.

R.T walked over to the bench where Vegeta was sitting and staring into the Young Mommies store. 

" What's over there Veggie-chan? Young Mommies? Let's go Veggie no babies are coming your way anytime soon."

" Whatever." was all he said as he watched the mother of his child flirt with some dude and he walked off with his current girlfriend.

" Vegeta!" an all to familiar voice called to him. He turned around glad to see his cousin smiling at him. " Are ya'll leaving?"

" Yes we are…" R.T spoke up.

" Actually…we'll come with ya'll." Vegeta said snatching away from his now pissed girlfriend. " Where are ya'll headed?"

" So you're a freshmen in college?" Bulma asked amazed. Keith nodded his head.

" Yeah I go to North City University. I'm just working here so I can have money in my pocket. I don't want to depend on my parents anymore." Bulma nodded her head.

" That's understandable. You are 19 years old…a young man."

" So do you have a boyfriend." Bulma looked away. " I'm dumb you must have if…I mean you're pregnant."

" No I don't actually. We broke up a while back." she said softly.

" Oh, I'm sorry for asking. Hey…if I give you my phone number to my apartment will you call me?" he asked with his eyes full of hope. " I mean I know we just met but I like you." Bulma smiled and blushed.

" Hey B-chan!!!" Krillin called out to her. Following behind him was the whole gang including Vegeta and R.T. Bulma glared at the unwanted girl and her boyfriend.

" Hey Krillin. Oh everyone this is Keith." Everyone said hello except for you know who. R.T. gazed at the beautiful sight before her. Vegeta saw this but did nothing.

" Bulma how low of you to pretend you are pregnant just to flirt with some guy." R.T. giggled. Keith was about to speak up but Bulma nudged him in the side.

" Whatever R.T. I was just looking at the styles that they had in here." R.T. laughed some more.

" Come on Vegeta-chan, we better get going." Bulma glared daggers at her then looked at Vegeta who couldn't meet her gaze. Bulma growled under breath and followed the couple outside the store.

" So when the fuck were you going to tell me yourself that you go with that bitch?" Bulma yelled. Vegeta stopped walking and R.T turned around to glare at Bulma also. 

" I don't have to tell you shit. And anyway it looks like you've found somebody new." he yelled back.

" Oh don't be so childish Vegeta. You were the one…"

" No. I'm not fixing to explain myself to you. I'm with R.T now. And our business is of no concern to you." he spat cutting her off and grabbing R.T. by the waist and walked off. Bulma was furious. If he wanted to play games, then she was going to play with him.

**Three weeks later**

(a/n: let's say Bulma's 4 ½ months now. I kinda lost track of time. Ooops!)

Bulma was sitting in her room watching Sponge Bob Square Pants, when her mother knocked on the door.

" Bulma sweetie. There's someone here to see you." her mother sang happily.

" Alright, tell whoever it is to come up." Bulma said absent mindedly. 'I love Sponge Bob!' she laughed to her self as she watched Sponge Bob and Patrick argue over who had issues or not.

" Bulma?" Bulma turned her head to see Keith standing in her doorway. He smiled. " May I come in."

" Oh yeah, sure." she patted a spot on her bed next to her for him to sit. They had been seeing each other ever since that day in the mall and had been hitting it off pretty well since then. Keith didn't mind that she was pregnant with someone else's child, he didn't mind that she was pregnant at all.

" Hey let's go out tonight. What do you say?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

" I just thought that I would stay in and watch some movies." she confessed. She didn't really feel like going any where tonight.

" Okay. Well I kind of figured that so I brought some movies." he said smiling at her.

" Great! I'll call mom to bring up some movie snacks!" she said calling her mother from the intercom. "She said she'll be up in 20 minutes." she said crawling back onto the bed to snuggle with her new boyfriend. Keith placed his hand on his girlfriends stomach, which was pretty out there considering she was only 4 ½ months.

" What do you think your baby's going to be?" he asked still keeping his hand in place.

" Well I want a boy and so did the father. But with my luck I'll have little girl that will probably look just like him." she sighed.

" Well…where is the father now?"

" R.T don't you think we should slow down just a little bit" Vegeta growled pushing R.T off of him.

" Vegeta we've been together for like a month or something. Don't you think it's time for us to upgrade on our relationship?" she said putting on a fake pout. Vegeta just sighed and put his head in his hands as he remembered the first and last night him and Bulma shared their love. He remembered her saying that she was a virgin and how she had given herself to him. Now she was pregnant going with some college bum and he was here stuck with some female who just wanted to show him off and fuck.

" R.T. I think it's time that you leave." he said emotionless. " Kakarott and my uncle will be home soon."

" I've been here plenty of times while they were home." she stated confused.

" And? I'll call you later good night." and he walked her to the door.

" Vegeta what's really bothering you? You haven't been yourself lately." she asked with concern in her voice. Vegeta just sighed and shook his head.

" I'll pick you up for school in the morning." he said changing the subject and placing a tender kiss on lips. She smiled and walked out the door to her car. Vegeta closed the door and walked up the stairs to his room, he needed some time out to think about is life.

ChiChi paced back and forth in her room while Goku watched her eating a bundle of bananas. 

" Baby you're going to walk a hole in the floor. What's the deal?" Goku asked swallowing the last of his bananas.

" Goku she didn't even acknowledge us in the mall three weeks ago. She hasn't called or even tried to speak to us when we all hang out together." ChiChi whined finally stopping her pace to sit next to Goku.

" Well we were kinda being assholes to her when she needed us. So I can't blame her." ChiChi nodded in agreement but still she wasn't satisfied.

" I'm going to talk to her tomorrow morning. I have to settle this." Goku hugged his girlfriend.

" Well I gotta get home and see what Vegeta and R.T. are up too. So I'll see you in the morning." He kissed his girl goodnight and left.

Vegeta went back up to his room and threw himself face down on his bed, then rolled over on his back, closed his eyes and groaned. 

" What am I going to do." he said out loud to himself.

" With what Vegeta-san?" asked a deep voice.

" Uhh nothing Uncle B." he said sitting up in his bed. He never did tell his uncle that he had a baby on the way, and why him and Bulma weren't together anymore. He his uncle stared at him for minute longer and then left him alone to think again. 

' I like R.T a lot…but then again I love Bulma more than anything. Then again she's being a total bitch about everything. And R.T. is a total bitch too.' he thought to himself.

" MY LIFE IS FUCKED!" he yelled at his room.

" The baby's father…" Bulma trailed off as if she didn't know what he was asking. Keith stared down at his blue haired princess.

" Yeah. What happened to him?"

" He um well we uh…sort of feel apart." she stated sighing heavily. She didn't like to talk much about Vegeta these days but since Keith was her new boyfriend she had to be honest with him.

" Just fell apart?" he asked looking at her oddly.

" Yeah, well…after he found out about the baby he sort of walked out on me. I snapped and from then on we haven't been seeing eye to eye. We tried to hook back up twice but we're both stubborn…and now he goes with the school bitch and I'm here with a handsome college guy."

" Hmmm…I see. So do ya'll ever plan on getting back together." Bulma shook her head sadly.

" No probably not. But we'll work thing out so that the baby will know and love both of us. He just lives down the road anyways."

" Was he the guy with the flame like hair and all the muscles. Is that the father."

" H-how did you find out?" she stammered, she never really planned on telling him exactly who Vegeta was.

" Well the way you ran after them. I heard everything you said…well the whole mall did." he said laughing. Bulma blushed and pushed him playfully.

" Yeah…that's the daddy…but on a different subject…" Bulma said cheerfully trying to drop the subject of the person she loved more than life.

" Maybe it's time you got some rest. You do have school tomorrow and I have a 9:30 class to attend to too. So I'll call you tomorrow night and we'll plan an outing."

He kissed her on the cheek and tucked her in for the night.

" Goodnight you two." he whispered softly and walked out the door.

****

Well how was that sorry if it was confusing…but I had to jump through time and stuff to get to the point. Well g2g work on ch. 7 so I will holla atcha!!


	7. chapter 7

Our Baby

By: dirty souths sweetness

****

Disclaimer: Ya'll still know what's goin down…..I don't own DB/Z/GT!!!!!

Our Baby

****

The next day at school

(a/n: Bulma hasn't been back to school since she got sick a while back her father had been home schooling her.)

Bulma hopped out her car and tried to speed walk to her class. 'Damn it. I can't believe I over slept.' She walked as fast as she could to her locker, got her books and tried to run to home room. Just as she "ran" around the corner she ran into R.T and Vegeta's little make out session. Bulma's heart dropped at the sight be she figured she would play it off. R.T had Vegeta pinned up against the lockers and was kissing him roughly, Vegeta didn't seem to mind her roughness because he returned the kiss the same way and had his hands resting on her butt squeezing it every now and then.

" Oh Bulma nice to see you this morning!" R.T. sang happily still clinging to her man. She loved when Bulma ran into her and Vegeta together. Vegeta looked at Bulma's flushed face then at her stomach and stood speechless. He hadn't really noticed how big she had gotten because she wore really huge clothes everywhere she went so no one could tell and she had been home schooled for a while so he never saw much of her lately.

" Hello Ro'Tasha. Vegeta, shouldn't you be in home room?" she asked with no emotion at all even though she wanted to cry and knock the fuck out of Vegeta and R.T.

" Shouldn't you be on a diet, you fat blued haired wench?" R.T. said laughing, but then she stopped when she noticed she was the only one laughing and that Vegeta was stating hard at Bulma and her new figure..

" R.T. go fuck yourself. I'm pregnant. Stupid ass. Vegeta let's go to class I need to talk to you about some things." she said and walked into the class.

" I'm busy, women. I'll talk to you when I have the free time." he huffed at her. Bulma narrowed her blue eyes at him and walked into class. ' Why is he so fuckin difficult.' she screamed mentally.

" Who got her pregnant? She's such a bitch. I thought she was to goody goody to even open her legs to anyone." R.T. said to herself mostly, shocked.

" Shut-up! Who got her pregnant is none of your concern." Vegeta growled and walked into class leaving behind a confused girlfriend.

Vegeta walked into class pissed as usual. He tapped Bulma on the shoulder as he sat down.

" What did you want to discuss, wench," he whispered to her. Her face turned red with anger.

" Don't fuckin talk to me like that asshole. I'm the one that has to carry this thing around not you. Now you better show me some respect." she growled through clenched teeth. Vegeta just rolled his eyes and Bulma smacked the hell out of him. That left him speechless and he jumped up and started yelling. This made the whole class turn and look at them.

" Bitch! What the hell was that for?" he spat loudly.

" Bitch? Oh I'm a bitch now. How father like of you to call the mother of your child names, dickford. All I was trying to do is become friendly with you. We do have a child arriving in five months. And here you are being a total jerk off in front of the class."

Vegeta's mouth dropped as so did the rest of the class's.

****

(a/n: as you can tell she having a MAJOR mood swing)

" What's wrong Veggie head. You didn't want anybody to know that you're the daddy? YES VEGETA IS THE FATHER OF MY CHILD!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs to the whole class.

" Bulma.." the teacher said walking up to her. " Maybe you and Vegeta should handle this outside in the hall." Bulma nodded her head and walked outside.

" What the hell is your problem?" Vegeta asked as soon as they were far enough away from the class room areas. Bulma just kept walking until Vegeta grabbed her by the wrist. He turned her around so that she was looking him dead in his hard coal eyes. 

" Bulma what's wrong with you?" he repeated softer this time. Bulma's blue eyes started to water over. Vegeta never said her name and he said it differently, with concern.

" Vegeta I just want…" she trailed off and started crying. Vegeta just looked at her, he hated to see her like this.

" You just want what."

" I just want us to get back together…" she stopped and put her hand over her mouth as if she had said something wrong. Vegeta didn't say anything he just stared at her.

" I meant to say that…I want you to come to over tonight so we can work some things out…and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if Keith came with me to the appointments and classes…that I attend."

" Keith?!?! So are you trying to say he's going to be taking my spot as my child's father?" he asked angrily.

" No…I was just saying since you go with R.T… I doubt she'll like you hanging around with me every other night…and I doubt she knows you're the father. But by the end of the school day everyone will know. Are you embarrassed of becoming the father of my child?" Vegeta cocked his eyebrow up at her.

" Embarrassed? Why do you say that?" he asked finally letting go of her wrist.

" Well why didn't you tell R.T. about the baby? I mean I told Keith even though it's very obvious."

" Why the hell should she know. What difference does it make." he stated starting to get angry again. Bulma just looked at him with sad blue eyes and walked off.

" Where are you going?" he called after her. She just shook her head and kept walking out to the student parking lot. Vegeta started to run after her but was stopped when someone grabbed on to his shirt.

" And where the hell do you think you're goin?" R.T asked pissed off. Vegeta snatched away from her and straightened his shirt. " Why didn't you tell me that you had gotten Bulma pregnant ass hole?"

" Because it was none of your concern.." he started but was cut off by a R.T. he'd never seen before.

" Oh shut that shit up, Vegeta. I mean I hate the bitch…but I can't keep her from needing you to be there." she said seriously.

" I don't need to be there. She has that fool Keith." he spat crossing his arms over his chest. Ro'Tasha just shook her head. All this time she had wanted Vegeta so bad, and she never found it odd as to why Bulma and Vegeta weren't together. She just thought that Bulma was being a bitch and Vegeta actually made a mistake by goin with her. But, no that wasn't it…that wasn't it at all. Vegeta was about to be a father so he left Bulma in her time of need and she never knew this. Vegeta was the asshole not Bulma, if she actually thought about it.

" I understand it all now Vegeta. You're afraid to be there for her. You're afraid aren't you. So you just left her and decided to go with…me? No wonder you never told me about this baby." she said calmly, maybe to calm. The young sayian just looked at her with no emotion present throughout his features. 

" Afraid? HaHa I think not." he laughed. But R.T. glared hard at him.

" Look…I'm not going to break up with you…but you are going to show some responsibility even if it does mean you going over to her house every so often." she stated.

" You don't tell me shit that I need to do." he barked at her. R.T. took a step back. Vegeta had actually just scared her a little. " I do as I very well please." was all he said as he went back to his homeroom class.

Bulma was hot as she walked half way to her car. ' What am I doing?' she thought. ' I can't start skipping now. But I don't want to go back to class with that arrogant asshole.' And with that thought she walked slowly back into school to hide out in the girls bathroom for the remaining 45 minutes left of class. As she walked into the bathroom she ran into ChiChi. 'Ah hell. I do not feel like arguing with ChiChi right now.' ChiChi turned around to see Bulma walk into the restroom.

" Bulma, hey." she said. Bulma just looked at her with a blank face. " I'm kinda glad you came in here I was going to come look for you."

" Why?" Bulma asked rudely. ChiChi jumped at the tone of voice Bulma was using. She could tell that she had been crying. Then she looked down at Bulma's belly.

" Wow you're getting big." Bulma rolled her eyes and went to the far end of the restroom and sat on the little bench. It took her awhile to get down there but she did.

" What were coming to look for me for, ChiChi." she said again getting frustrated.

" Well I need to talk to you about me and Goku's attitude towards you in the past few months." Bulma still just gave her a blank stare.

" Look ChiChi ,right now I don't have time to listen to your apology that I'm not even going to accept. You and Goku dissed me when I need ya'll most. So when I feel like being bothered with you I will come and find you myself. I hope you didn't think I was going to just welcome you back in my fucked up life with hugs and kisses did you?" she snapped. ChiChi stood there and stared at her former best friend. Tears came to her eyes and slid down her face. Bulma just giggled at her.

" Oh ChiChi, come now. Your tears don't phase me. Mine sure didn't pull at your heart strings."

" Bulma…h-how can you be so mean." she stammered. This sent Bulma in to hysterics. She stood up and walked over to ChiChi so that they were face to face.

" ME?!?!? I'm being mean? Where were you when I needed you, huh, Chi? Why didn't you stop Vegeta from going with Ro'Tasha? Where were you? Huh? 18 was there, Krillin was there. WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Bulma screamed in her face. ChiChi covered her face and ran out the bathroom sobbing. Bulma felt her break even more but she didn't need ChiChi if she was going to be a fair weather friend.

****

After School

Vegeta walked out to his car by himself. R.T. rode home with one of her friends because she refused to talk to him after he snapped at her. ' What else could go wrong right now.' he thought bitterly to himself. 

" Hey Vegeta. Have you seen Bulma?" Goku called to him. He was leaning up against his car hugging ChiChi.

" No I haven't Kakarot why?" he asked walking over to them. Goku frowned at him.

" Well ChiChi told me she went off on her earlier in the girls restroom today." Vegeta didn't say anything. The last time he saw Bulma he was the one that went off on her.

" Well I haven't seen her." he said and starting walking towards his car. When he got there he found for some odd reason him and Bulma still parked next to each other. Standing a few feet from where their cars were parked was Bulma, Krillin, and 18.

" So Vegeta wants nothing to do with you now?" Krillin asked confused. Bulma just shrugged her shoulders.

" I don't know. He acts like it, and then when I mention Keith, you know helping me out, he wants to snap." she replied sadly.

" Oh yeah, ChiChi told me what happened in the restroom." 18 said looking across the parking lot at Goku trying to soothe her.

" Yeah well, I wasn't just going to let come back like nothing happened. I have to figure out what the deal is between me and Vegeta before I go wandering back to a some timey friend." 18 and Krillin just looked at each other.

" Hey…maybe me and 18 can talk to Goku and ChiChi for you?" Krillin suggested. He hated the fact that their little clique since grade school was becoming extinct. Bulma shook her head and started walking off towards her car.

" Nah, that's alright. I need to get home so I can call Keith he always makes me feel better." She waved good bye to her only two friends and mad her way towards her car. ' Geez, it's a work out carrying this big tummy around' Bulma thought walking tiredly to her car.

" So you think I'm jealous of you college boyfriend?" came that all to familiar deep sexy voice. 

" I didn't say that. And look I'm to tired to put up with your shit right now. I'm going home." Bulma clicked the unlock button on her key chain and tried to open her door but Vegeta stopped her. Bulma growled under her breath.

" What! Shit! Didn't I tell you that I was tired, hell." she snapped at him. Vegeta just laughed. ' She's so cute when she pissed.' he thought.

" Calm down Bulma. I just wanted to ask you when do you go back to the doctor to get a sonogram?" Bulma looked at him oddly, then rolled her eyes.

" I go Friday morning, but Keith is going with me. You can come along if you want." she suggested. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and opened the door for her, then he walked the few inches to get into his own car. Bulma just shrugged her shoulders and got ready for the drive home. Soon she wouldn't be able to drive herself to school, she'd have to ride with someone.

****

Well there it was sorry for the boo boo ending oh yeah and sorry it's kinda short I had to chop it off because I have school in the morning. But don't fret chapter 8 will be out soon. So keep reviewing. THANKS!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. chapter 8

Our Baby

By: dirty souths sweetness

****

Disclaimer: Ya'll still know what's goin down…..I still don't own DB/Z/GT!!!!!

Our Baby

Vegeta rode home mad as hell. How could Bulma kick him out of her life so fast. Their life. He didn't want to admit it to anyone but he really did miss Bulma and he wanted them to become a little family. But how was he going to do this with Bulma still going with that jerk off and R.T. Ro'Tasha. He forgot about her. 'Damn it.' He slammed on brakes and did a big illegal U-turn in the middle of the street almost causing a ten car pile up and pelt off towards his girlfriend's house.

" Mother I home!" Bulma yelled as she wobbled through the door. She was so tired.

" Bulma-chan!" he mother squealed from the kitchen. She was actually glad now that her mother loved to cook because she was starving. But first she had to call Keith.

" Mom, I'll be right back I need to call Keith." Her mother just hummed to herself while setting her daughters afternoon snack at the table. Bulma just shook her head and went in to the living room to phone Keith.

" Hello?" came Keith's deep gentle voice. Bulma smiled on the other end.

" Keith what's up?" she replied casually. Keith laughed on the other end of the phone. Bulma scrunched up her little nose. " Why are you laughing."

" No reason. I'm just happy to hear your voice, that's all."

" Oh okay." she smiled.

" Hey did you talk to umm…Vegeta today?" he asked. Bulma huffed in to the phone and sat down slowly on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table.

" Yeah I talked to him." she replied roughly. 

" Well…what happened?" he asked sounding nervous. He never told Bulma but he was afraid that her and Vegeta might hook back up. Bulma just sighed.

" I don't wanna talk about it right now. Can you come over tonight?" she asked trying to change the subject and sound happier. But Keith wasn't happy in fact he was pissed. Most of the time Bulma told him everything that went on between her and Vegeta now she was hiding something.

" Uhh…I can't tonight." he lied. Bulma pouted into the phone.

" And why not?" she asked in a little voice.

" Umm…because I have to meet my uhh…parents somewhere." Bulma just sat there quietly on the phone she knew what was wrong and he was trying to lie about it.

" Look Keith…nothing is going on between me and Vegeta. I was going to talk to you about it when you came over to night but it's obvious that you don't trust me around my baby's father and you would lie to me instead off telling me what's wrong. But I dig it though." and she hung up the phone in his face. She was pissed. How could he accuse her of hiding something from him when there was nothing to hide. She had pretty much told him everything. 'What a jerk. I'll deal with him later. Right now I'm too tired and hungry.' And she got up off the couch and went into the kitchen to grub.

After school, ChiChi, Goku, Krillin, and 18 met up at Goku's house and all went up to his room to talk about today's situation. Goku and ChiChi plopped down together on his bed and 18 and Krillin sat down in some bean bag chairs.

" I thought senior year was supposed to be fun." Goku said putting his arms around ChiChi. She hadn't said much since her and Bulma's confutation.

" I know…we have to much drama to have fun." Krillin replied with a distant look in his eyes. He hated all this.

" Well what are we going to do about you and Bulma, ChiChi?" 18 asked. This was her personal mission to get everyone back together. ChiChi just shrugged.

" How about you call her." 18 suggested. ChiChi sighed and picked up Goku's cordless phone off his night table.

" Hello?" came Mrs. Briefs bubbly voice.

" Uhh…hi Mrs. Briefs. Is umm Bulma there?" ChiChi asked, her voice sounded hoarse from crying.

" ChiChi is that you dear? Bulma's upstairs in her room call her there."

" Okay thanks." ChiChi hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Her three friends just stared at her. " her mom said call her on her line. Well here goes."

" Hello?" came Bulma's sleepy voice.

" Ummm Bulma?" ChiChi asked nervously. She heard Bulma groan on the other end.

" What ChiChi. I'm really tired. Can whatever this is wait till later." Bulma asked not interested at all in what ChiChi had to say.

" Well no it can't." she heard Bulma growl this time. " Look Bulma, I don't know where we fell apart at…and I'm sorry for choosing sides. I should've been there for you. I know you would me. I can understand you being mad and all but please accept my apology and don't kick me out of your life." ChiChi stated with fresh tears coming to her eyes. Bulma sat there silently on the phone and sighed heavily.

" Fine ChiChi whatever. Apology accepted…I gotta go." and she hung up. ChiChi burst in to tears and everyone just looked at her then at each other. They could tell that that didn't go well.

Vegeta arrived at R.T.'s house before she did. So her sister Gabby had let him in. She did not approve of the fact that Vegeta had left Bulma for her sister.

" You can go wait up in her room if you want too." she said uninterested in Vegeta. Vegeta just glared at the younger girl. He could tell that she didn't approve of him much and he didn't bother to ask why, so he just went up the stairs to wait. Ten minutes later R.T. burst through the front door. Gabby was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

" Hey, R.T., there's some one in your room waiting for you." she stated without taking her eyes off the T.V.

" Well who is it?" R.T. asked nicely. She didn't see much off her sister these days because she had been avoiding her since her and Vegeta had hooked up and they had had a big argument that night.

****

Flashback

R.T. had come home with a big Kool-Aid grin on her face. Her parents weren't home yet so she figured she would call Boots and tell her the greatest news ever until Gabby burst through her door and snatched the phone out of her hands.

" What the hell is your problem!" R.T. yelled. She had never seen her sister act this way before. For them to be the exact opposite of each other they were pretty close.

" You are! You stupid selfish bitch." Gabby replied venomously. R.T. stared at her sister wide eyed, she was speechless. " How could you R.T.?"

" How could I what? What the hell are talking about? Girl you are trippin'" R.T. said shaking her head.

" You're such a hoe, Ro'Tasha. You don't care about nobody but yourself. Do you know that you just messed up something special?" Gabby yelled. R.T. just looked at her.

" Something special? I didn't tell him to break up with her…they broke up their own selves and then he came on to me at the party, ass. Shows how much you know. Me and Vegeta are something special now." she smirked at her sister. Gabby's mouth opened and closed but nothing came out, furious, she screamed at the top of her lungs and left out the room with nothing more to say. And since then she hadn't.

***End Flashback***

" Are you going to keep staring at me and shit or are you going up to your room." Gabby spat. R.T. came back to the real world and grunted at her sister.

" You're such a bitch now, Gabby." she said walking up the stairs. Gabby just laughed.

" I learned it by watching you!" she giggled. R.T. growled, walked in her room and slammed the door behind her.

" What was that all about" an all to familiar voice asked. R.T. turned around to see Vegeta sitting on her bed.

" What the hell do you want?" she asked leaning against her door with her arms crossed.

" I came to talk you. What does it look like." he said matter-of-factly, absent mindedly crossing his arms over his chest. R.T. just smirked at him and he just glared back at her with his deep dark eyes. She loved his eyes…they were so mesmerizing that she almost forgot that she was mad at him.

" Well spit it out baka. What is it?" she said with mock anger. She wanted to make up with him so bad and make out. She didn't realize that Vegeta could sense everything that she was feeling. Vegeta laughed mentally at her and let a sexy smirk come across his face.

Bulma couldn't sleep anymore she had to much on her mind. Keith. What was his deal for real? Why had he all of a sudden distrust her. Her and Vegeta practically hated each other now. Didn't they? She sat up and picked up her phone, she was going to settle this right now.

" Hello?" came his voice.

" Keith it's me. I really need to talk to you." Bulma said seriously. Keith just sat on the other end of the phone. " Hellooo…I'm fuckin' talking here!" she spat in the phone.

" Uhh…Bulma. Can I talk to you later." he asked.

" No. You can talk to me now." she said with her anger building each second. " Why the hell can't you talk now. What the fuck is your problem. Me and Vegeta are not getting back together." she said her voice loud and clear. He winced on the other end.

" How do I know. Why wouldn't you tell me what ya'll talked about over the phone then." Bulma growled loudly into the phone. She noticed she had been doing that a lot lately, Vegeta had started to wear off on her. 

" Well for your in-for-ma-tion, Keith. All I did was ask him if it was alright with him if you came to the doctor with me. And then I told him he was welcome to come too…and we had an argument as usual. There are you happy now?" she said attitude quite apparent in her voice.

" Well yeah. I just think that one day you and him…will you know. Get back together. I really like you, that's all." Bulma smiled on her end of the phone.

" Don't worry Keith…you don't have to worry about him. But I'll let you go now. Okay? I'll talk to you later." and they hung up.

****

(a/n: just to let ya'll know…it's around 7:15 p.m. Bulma had just taken little nap. Just to clarify the time setting.)

R.T. felt butterflies flutter at the pit of her stomach. ' Damnit. How does he manage to take over me with that simple smirk? But it is so sexy.'

" Well, about today in the hallway," he said walking closer to R.T. so that they were nose to nose almost lip to lip. R.T's face flushed, his breath always smelt sweet like he was always eating candy. Vegeta knew what he was doing to her and he liked it.

" W-well spit it out baka." she said trying to stand her ground and turning her gaze to the floor. Vegeta lifted her chin up so that her violet eyes were gazing into his deep dark ones. R.T. shivered at his warm touch.

" I apologize." was all he said as he stared at her. He rubbed his hand up from her chin to her cheek and back down again. His hands were so soft for a guy of his nature. The next thing R.T. new he was kissing her nice and slowly, she felt her knees began to buckle as she kissed him back. 'I am loving this. Look what I've got Bulma!' she thought happily to herself. But just as quick as the kiss started it ended, thus bringing R.T. out of her gleeful thinking.

" What's wrong?" she asked giving him a confused look. She was kind of disappointed. She wanted Vegeta so bad, and she noticed that they never really did anything intimate. She wondered this a lot…but she would ask him on that later.

" Nothing. I gotta go now. Maybe I'll call you later." he said returning to his normal arrogant self and leaving R.T. in her room totally confused. She ran after him. When she caught up to him he was already getting in his car. 'Damn he moves fast.'

" Vegeta where are you going?" she asked holding his door open. He just looked at her like she was dumb.

" Where I go is none of your concern women." he said and gently shoved her out the way so he could close his door and leave.

" Do you think we should go to her house?" Krillin asked. Since the last time ChiChi had called Bulma, they had been sitting around trying to figure out a way that they could get Bulma to talk to her without getting hung up on.

" Yeah. That's a good idea." Goku said looking at his depressed girlfriend. " What do you think Chi?"

" I think it's a bad idea. Maybe we need to stop pressuring her about this. She'll come to accept my apology in time. But if we keep buggin' her she'll just keep getting madder and madder. That's just how Bulma is." she said with a sigh. 18 looked at Goku's digital clock on his bedside table. It was 8:15. It was getting kind of late.

" Well since we have that figured out…do ya'll want to go out and get something to eat." 18 asked. Goku and Krillin nodded, ChiChi just shrugged her shoulders.

" Great. Cuz I'm starved." Goku said lifting ChiChi form his lap where she was lying her head.

" Yeah us too." Krillin and 18 said in unison.

" Maybe I should just go home." ChiChi said yawning. "I'm pretty tired and I need a shower. Plus I don't want to bring ya'll down." Goku walked over and gave Chichi a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

" Hey Goku. I'll take ChiChi home, and then I'll meet you and Krillin at…IHOP" 18 said giving Krillin a quick kiss on the cheek and walking ChiChi out the door. 

At Capsule Corp the door bell rang. Mrs. Briefs practically skipped to the door. 

" Oh my Vegeta? Well how are you?" she asked sounding surprised. Vegeta just grunted and rolled his eyes.

" Is Bulma around?" he asked looking past the ditzy women into the house.

" Oh my yes. She's upstairs in her room." she moved out the way so the muscular teen could get through the door. He walked past her then made his way to Bulma's room.

A loud knock woke Bulma up, after she had gotten of the phone with Keith she had dozed off.

" Huh? Come in, geez. Just stop that annoying knocking." she said trying to sit up in bed. 'This stomach has got to go.' she thought clicking on her bed side lamp. When she looked up her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

" Nice to see you too." he said smirking at her. He closed the door behind him and just stood there. 'Damn she looks good with her hair all over the place like that.' 

" Vegeta? Uhh…hey." she said with color coming to her cheeks. She rubbed her hand through her hair to try and fix it. Vegeta just watched her. So he did still have feelings for her. But he wasn't about to let anyone know that because he was starting to care for R.T. too.

" What are you doing here?" Bulma asked still blushing. She had no idea Vegeta was coming over. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.

" Well…I just want to let you know I will be at the doctor with you this Friday…and I came to see how you were doing." he said, like she had just asked him an off the wall question.

Bulma looked at him with her big blue eyes, and smiled.

" Well I'm just surprised that's all. I mean it's been five months now, I'm almost as big as a house and now you just stop through to see how I'm doing." she said finally sitting up comfortably in bed. There was an awkward silence for minutes. Vegeta stared at Bulma and she would just blush and rub her stomach.

" Well you do know Keith is coming too, right." Vegeta just rolled his eyes and nodded his head slowly. Bulma jumped and gasped.

" What's wrong.?" he asked. He looked so nervous Bulma had to laugh.

" Ah is Vegeta worried." she giggled. " It's nothing really. The baby just kicked the shit out of me. This one is strong." Vegeta seemed to relax and smirked.

" Of course he's strong woman. He's my child and he's sayain." Bulma smiled and playfully pushed him.

" Well I came to say what I had to say so I'll be leaving now." Bulma's face seemed to drop at those words. She really missed Vegeta. He saw this and smirked to himself. 

" Stay a little bit longer." she asked her blue eyes sparkling. Vegeta walked back over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

" I don't want over stay my welcome." and he left out the door.

At school on Friday, Bulma wobbled down the hall way to her locker, she hadn't been feeling good all day and she didn't know what was wrong, then she saw the Z gang minus ChiChi standing at her locker waiting for her. She saw them talking in hushed whispers and Goku looked really mad. Where was ChiChi?

" Oh umm…hey." Bulma said. Everyone just looked at her with grim faces. " What's wrong with you?" Goku spoke first and he didn't sound very happy either.

" Because of you being so stuck on yourself and not accepting ChiChi's apologies or even try to hear her out, she's at home and nobody can get her to come out of her room." Goku yelled raising his voice above normal, he was really pissed. Bulma just stood there staring at him with blank blue eyes. Then 18 spoke up.

" Look Bulma at least ChiChi tried to apologize. Why Are being such a bitch and blowing her off. Ya'll, fuck that, WE, have all been friends since who knows when. And since your world ain't right…you want everyone to be un happy too. Well it's not going to go your way all the…so stop being a stuck up BRAT and go apologize to her now." Bulma couldn't believe this. It was like the all went skitzo or something.

" Yeah Bulma. Chi is very depressed." Krillin said looking Bulma straight in the eyes and then looked down quickly when he saw Bulma's face redden and eyes turn a dark blue, which they only got that color when she was pissed. And boy she had never been so angry in her life. How dare the confront her like that. She said she would talk to ChiChi later, did she not. She felt herself about to snap, crackle, and pop.

" Look first of…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Bulma screamed in pain and grabbed her stomach. Goku, 18, and Krillin stared at paralyzed and wide eyed. A sharp pain shot through stomach and then went through all her body. She leaned against her locker hoping that this pain would go away, but instead it kept pulsating through her body causing her to keep screaming out in pain. ' What's going on' she thought with tears flowing down her face. By now the whole hallway just stood there in shock. It was like time had stopped and all eyes were on Bulma. Meanwhile, Vegeta and R.T. were having their daily make out session when Vegeta's sensitive ears heard someone screaming. He pulled away from her to listen harder. 

" What's wrong Vege-baby?" R.T. asked looking around confused. Then he finally recognized then voice. It was Bulma. Something was wrong. He ran down the hallway to where she was. When he got there, there was a crowd gathered around her but nobody was doing anything. He pushed way to through the crowd and he found Bulma crouched over crying uncontrollably in pain and holding her stomach. But what was that? It was red, and coming from her vaginal area. Blood? 'Why would she be bleeding" he thought. He ran up to her. 

(a/n sorry that was a tad graphic but hey ya'll have probably read worse. Hehe.) 

" Bulma? What's wrong?" He asked crouching down to her side. She just shook her head…she must have been delirious. She looked like she was in major pain. Vegeta looked towards Goku, 18, and Krillin who just stood there watching the whole time.

" Kakarot. What's wrong with her?" Vegeta asked. He was pissed why hadn't they helped her. Goku just shrugged and walked off. That pissed Vegeta off even more, what the hell was his problem. He glared at 18 and Krillin.

"V-Vegeta…we just came to talk to her and I guess we made her mad and she was about to cuss us out I guess…" Krillin stuttered he swallowed hard. 18 finished for him.

" She was really upset…and then she just doubled over and started screaming." 18 said with her voice shaking on every word.

" Why the hell was she so upset." he yelled glaring down at them. Neither one of them replied and Vegeta growled loudly, turned around and picked up Bulma in his muscular arms.

****

(a/n remember Vegeta is taller than Bulma and shorter than Goku. Kinda like he is in G.T.)

When he picked her up he realized that her bleeding hadn't stopped and her face began to pale and she blanked out.

" Hold on Bulma…" he whispered in her ear, then ran full speed to the his car. R.T. had watched the scene from a distance and had heard from a couple of teens of what had happened. To her disbelief she realized she felt sorry for Bulma and that she was mad at her three dips hit friends. It was her turn to do a good for once in her life even it was for Bulma her enemy…or was she really?

*_Next time: Vegeta takes Bulma to her doctor and Keith is already up there. What will he say and think when he sees his pale girlfriend with her ex? The Z gang is going to see what's up with ChiChi and Goku once and for all. And what R.T.'s going to stand up to Bulma's friends for Bulma? More drama next time on Our Baby.!!!*_

****

Okay okay geez…I'm sorry for taking so long to put this chapter out. I had it typed up but I never had a chance to upload. I've had indoor track meets and I'm tryin to get in to SWT (Southwest Texas) so sorry. I'm really sorry to keep you waiting too.. Kirusuchinu and everyone else who reads. Oh yeah I tend to get writer's block that horrible illness sometimes so if you have any ideas…help me out and I'll be sure to give you credit for it. Just e-mail me at **thug_cutie_atx@yahoo.com**** or ****thug_cutie_atx@aol.com****! Thanks and continue to keep reading and reviewing!**


	9. chapter 9

Our Baby

By: dirty souths sweetness

****

Disclaimer: Ya'll still know what's goin down…..I still don't own DB/Z/GT!!!!!

Our Baby

Vegeta drove full speed in his Corvette, every so often taking his eyes off the road sometimes to look at Bulma. She didn't look like she was getting better. Her face was still pale and she was still bleeding. Surprisingly Vegeta made it to the hospital without getting stopped by the cops. He grabbed Bulma up in his arms and ran to her doctor's office. He ran past patients and doctors so fast they didn't even know what had hit them.

" Bulma should be here any minute." Keith said looking at the clock. Bulma was never late for appointments, she loved to come see how her baby was progressing and today would be the day she found out the sex of it. Just as Keith had mentioned her name, Vegeta burst through the door and everyone just stared at him wide eyed including Keith.

" Can I get some fuckin' medical assistance please?" Vegeta growled. What was with everybody today, damn. The nurse called the doctor over the phone and some men rushed through a door and took Bulma from Vegeta. Vegeta was about to turn around and leave when the nurse grabbed his arm. He glared at her and she quickly removed her hand.

" E-Excuse me sir…but I need to get some information from you." she said backing away a little.

" Fine. Do you want to know what is wrong with her. Isn't it apparent. She's obviously unconscious, discolored and bleeding when she shouldn't be. She has about three in half more months till she is due. Now you go do your job and figure the rest out." he spat at the frightened nurse.

" Hey Vegeta you don't have to be so rude. It's her job to ask you questions like that." Keith said speaking up for the first time since he had seen Bulma. Vegeta grunted at him and turned his attention back to the nurse.

" What else?" he ask getting very irritated. He had a bone to pick with his cousin and he didn't have time to sit here and answer stupid ass questions.

" W-Well are you a relative or something just in case we have to contact you." she asked. Vegeta almost burst out laughing.

" Relative? Hell nah…I'm the father." The Nurse looked over at Keith. All these times she thought he was the father. He was always coming here with her, and Bulma was such a nice young girl, why would she ever get involved with anybody like him even if he was very handsome.

" Well we'll notify you if there are any changes at all." she said quickly and went back to go see what was happening.

" You're such an asshole Vegeta." Keith said nastily, glaring hard at the teenaged boy in front of him who in turn glared back.

" Keep your mouth shut college prick. I am of no concern to you. Bulma may not be my girlfriend but she is the mother of my child and will not let anything happen to her or my child." he said nastily and left out the door. Keith was so pissed. He never really even seen Vegeta face to face or talked to him before and here they were arguing. He could tell that he hated Vegeta right off the bat.

R.T. ran into Krillin and 18 after school. They were walking quickly to Krillin's car but R.T. caught up with them and stopped them dead in there tracks. She glared at the odd looking couple.

" Can we help you Ro'Tasha?" Krillin asked looking dead into R.T.'s face.

" Yeah, because we don't have time to deal with your shit. We have bigger and better things to deal with." 18 said rolling her sky blue eyes. R.T. just glared coldly at them.

" Well you're fixin to deal with my shit. I mean I thought ya'll were better than that? How could you just sit there and watch your friend suffer in pain like that. For all you know she could have been having a mis-carriage from all the stupid bullshit ya'll are putting her through. I mean I don't like the girl but damn." R.T. said looking from Krillin to 18.

" What the hell do you mean? You don't know half of what's going on you stupid ass. And what the hell are talking about…you're the one who took her baby's daddy." 18 snapped. " Don't come talking shit to us and you did dirt yourself. Do yourself a favor and stay the hell outta of this." 18 pushed R.T. out the way and her and Krillin left to go to ChiChi's.

Vegeta arrived home just in time to catch Goku before he left to go to his girlfriend's house. Goku caught sight of his cousin and looked down and walked quickly to his car but it was too late Vegeta had beaten him there.

" Yes Vegeta, can I help you." Goku said looking him dead in his onyx eyes.

" You know what I want Kakarot." he said coolly. Goku sighed and leaned up against his car next to Vegeta. " Why didn't you help Bulma?"

" Because…she's hurt ChiChi so bad. I need to go see her…so if you don't mind I'd like to…" he was cut off when he felt Vegeta's hands grip around his neck

" Listen up Kakarot. Your silly ass girlfriend wants nothing more but to get attention. She feels that her best friend is paying her no mind so why not cause something to draw attention to herself which is precisely what she is doing." Vegeta snarled to his cousin. " All I want to know is why nobody at least went to go get help for Bulma." Goku just glared angrily at Vegeta then sighed.

" Well…we were in shock at first. Then Krillin wanted to go get help but I told him not too. I wanted Bulma to feel pain like ChiChi was and then I walked off." he said looking Vegeta dead in the eyes and the next thing Goku knew he was lying on the ground with blood coming from his lip. Vegeta had just spurred the shit out of him.

" Kakarot I swear if anything happens to Bulma or my child I'll kill you and your bitch ass girlfriend myself." and he turned on his heel and went inside.

****

Later on that Night

Bulma had been put in a private room for observations that night. They found out that she wasn't going into labor or having a miscarriage. Actually they didn't really know what had happened so they just kept her over night to run more test. They had given her some pain killers so she had been asleep and Keith had been there looking over her.

" Keith?" Bulma said groggily as she opened her eyes. He walked over to her bed, grabbed her hand and smiled down at her.

" I'm right here B-chan" he said softly. She smiled weakly at him then sat up a little to look around the room. " What's wrong? Do you need me to call the nurse?"

" Nurse? No. Who brought me here." she asked her eyes full of confusion. Keith just looked down at the floor then scowled. Bulma looked at him oddly.

" I met Vegeta today. He was the one that brought you here." he said glaring at the floor.

" Well…what's wrong with that. I think that was nice of him." she said smiling slightly to herself. Keith just growled under his breath.

" What's the big deal Keith. I'm pretty sure he didn't do it to save me. He was trying to save his baby. He wouldn't let anything happen to it…by the way what is my baby?" she asked trying to change the subject now. Keith let out a deep breath and shook his head.

" The doctor said it was boy." he mumbled obviously not happy with the change of subject. Bulma's eyes lit up and she screamed happily. She always wanted a baby boy and she knew Vegeta would be thrilled.

" I'm so excited. I can't wait to tell my family. Does Vegeta know." she asked. Keith looked at her with his green eyes. She noticed that they had lost their sparkle and he looked pissed. ' Keith has really changed over the past few weeks.' Bulma thought to herself. 

" He claimed that he already knew. He's full of shit. What the fuck did you see in him Bulma? He's an asshole and doesn't even deserve you, let alone his child. He's an unfit father." he spat at her. Bulma just stared at him wide eyed.

" What the hell are you talking about?" she said calmly. She could feel her anger rising and that horrible pain in her stomach again. " How can you judge him? You don't even know him."

" Well I know he's fucking rude, mistreats people for no reason and worst of all he still loves you." Keith yelled in her face. " And I know you still love him." 

" Keith what the hell? What is your problem? How can you say all this?" Bulma yelled her voice rising with her anger. " How do you know if he's an unfit father? Do you think he's not good enough for his own child and you are? Huh? Is that it asshole." Bulma yelled nastily at her boyfriend. All of sudden that pain she had felt early had come back full force causing her to yell out in pain yet again. " Keith call…." she couldn't even finish her sentence she was in so much pain. But before Keith could go find a nurse two came running through the doors.

" What's going on in here?" a short plump nurse with piercing black eyes asked Keith. He blushed a deep red. " Well.." she asked impatiently.

" Well…she had gotten upset and then we were arguing and the next thing I knew she was yelling in pain."

" Caroline go call the doctor now." she said to a younger looking nurse. The other nurse nodded and ran out the room. Five minutes later Bulma's doctor came running in.

" Bulma, can you hear me. What's going on?" he asked trying to get Bulma out of the little ball she had curled into.

" What's happening…" she asked in a tiny frightened voice. Tears had started flowing steadily down her cheeks. 

" Nurse come hold her down please. I need to get a sonogram of the baby and see what's going here." the doctor said as he spread the lubricating jelly over Bulma's stomach. Bulma just cried in pain as he studied the screen. ' Why is this happening? What is going on?' Bulma thought right before she blanked out form the pain.

" Doctor. She's unconscious." the younger nurse said.

" She'll be fine. Oh Kami!! Look at this!!! How bizarre!" he stated with shock and surprise.

" So how's Bulma doing?" 18 asked Goku as he came through ChiChi's bedroom door, looking not to happy at all.

" Bulma? I don't know, Vegeta took her to the hospital, and that's all I know." he said looking angrily at the ground.

" What's wrong ojochan?" ChiChi asked motioning for him to come sit on the bed next to her and he did. " Why is your lip swollen?" she asked touching it softly. He sucked in his breath when she touched it, it was still sore.

" Wow Goku. Who did that to you?" Krillin asked wide eyed.

" Who do you think." he answered bitterly.

" Vegeta I presume. He must of gotten mad that we didn't try to help Bulma." 18 said looking out the window at the night sky.

" I still can't believe what happened. I want to know if she had had a miscarriage or not." ChiChi cried out. Goku drew in a deep breath.

" Maybe we should just call the hospital in the morning and see what's going on" he suggested. " But for now let's change the subject."

" Get some smelling salt. Bulma has to know about this." the doctor said starring in awe that the screen that showed Bulma's unborn child. The older nurse, Nurse Ruth, did as she was told and got a container of smelling salt and waved in front of Bulma's nose.

" Ugh…what the hell?" she groaned and tried to sit up but fell right back in to place.

" Bulma, dear, please try to remain still. I have some startling information about these pains that you have been having. Let me go take these pictures to the lab and study them more…and I would like for you to call the natural father here a.s.a.p. got that."

Bulma nodded her head in confusion and watched the doctor and nurses leave and then Keith came through the door.

" Are you okay?" he asked blushing a little. She sneered at him. 

" Yeah. I'm calling Vegeta to come up here now. So if you want to leave this hospital in one piece I suggest you leave now." she replied monotonously.

" I can tell you're mad so….I'll take your advise and leave. I'll call you later." he said smiling weakly at her. She rolled her eyes and waved him out the room. 

Vegeta laid in his bed staring at the ceiling with DMX blaring through his stereo speakers. It was his latest song 'X Gon Give It 2 Ya'. 

__

" What the hell is going on with me." he said out loud to his room. " I'm really starting to fall for R.T. but then again my heart is with Bulma. Damn it. And what the hell is up with Kaka…" his cordless phone cut him off and he grabbed the remote to his stereo to turn it down.

" What." he replied bored like into the receiver.

" Love you too Veggie Head!" Bulma replied back sarcastically. Vegeta just huffed.

" What do you want women?" he said trying to sound impatient but it didn't work.

" I can't call to talk to my baby daddy? But anyways you need to come down to the hospital right now. It's very important. It's about me and the baby. So hurry up." and she hung up. Vegeta growled to himself and put his shoes on and left.

" Okay Kids." the doctor said laughing. Apparently he thought it was funny but he only received death glares from the young parents.

" Just get to the point old man." Vegeta said giving the doctor a death glare from hell. 

" Well okay…from these pictures and the sonogram it's self. I've notice two things. One, that the baby has an extra appendage." Vegeta chuckled to himself. The doctor just looked strangely at him and then continued.

" Well after studying it with extreme measures…I've come to the conclusion that your son has a tail." Bulma sort of blushed. She didn't think the tail came with it too. Vegeta had on his usual smirk but it seemed proud. The doctor and Bulma just stared at him oddly.

" Vegeta get that stupid ass smirk off your face. Our baby has a tail." Bulma screeched. She knew Vegeta and Goku had one but she figured her human genes would take over more than the sayian genes would. 

" Shut the hell up woman." Vegeta replied smirking even more to piss her off which it did of course.

" Okay…settle down. The second thing I notice was the energy coming from the baby also. He seems to…how can I put this…power up. Yes power up, when ever you feel stress or are very upset…he seems to emit energy and a very powerful kind at that."

Bulma's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. She wasn't reproducing another human like her self, it was like he was full blood sayain and she was just carrying it. 

" Vegeta what the hell did you do to my baby?" she yelled at him. He just cocked an eyebrow at his former girlfriend.

" Bulma dear please calm down. Did you not hear anything I said?" the doctor asked trying to clam her down. " Every time you get mad it upsets the child. Which causes that energy and the pain that you receive. I don't know why he does this. May I ask a question?"

The teens both nodded slowly at the doctor.

" Well, do you have any clue as to why your child would have a tail?" he asked looking back and forth between the two. Bulma just stared blankly at the doctor then over to Vegeta who had unraveled his well hidden tail from around his waist and under his shirt. The doctor nearly fainted at the sight.

" Oh oh my. Why…what in the world. Humans haven't had tails in centuries." Vegeta sneered up his whole face at being called a human, then he practically chewed the doctor up and spit him out.

" Human?!? Ha! I think not. What a weak and worthless race. I am a Sayian. I should blow you to Kingdom Come for such a comment." he snarled at the doctor who just sat dumb struck in his seat.

" I-I'm sorry. I had no idea." and then he fainted. Bulma giggled a little and stood up very slowly.

" Vegeta you almost gave him a heart attack. Can you help me back to my room? They should be releasing me tomorrow." she said leaning on Vegeta for support, all of a sudden she felt really tired. Back in her room Vegeta helped her into bed.

" Thanks Vegeta." she said lying her head on her pillow and looking at him with sleepy blue eyes. He just nodded his head at her and began to leave. " Hey wait." 

" What women. Go to sleep. You need your rest with this child." he said not turning around.

" I know…I was just wondering if you could stay the night with me here. The have a visitor pullout bed over there." she said pointing to the couch on the other side of the room. " You can call R.T. and tell her where you'll be so there won't be any drama." she said yawning loudly. Vegeta turned around and looked at her.

" I don't to call anybody. And why do I need to stay here with you. You're seventeen. You're old enough to stay by yourself." he said darkly. Bulma yawned again and nodded her head sadly.

" Alright. I guess I call you when I get home." Vegeta took in a deep breath and let out loudly.

" Fine women. I'll stay here with you." and he turned around and sat in the chair that was next to her bed to watch her fall asleep. Later on as he watched her sleep he put his hand on her stomach to try and feel his son's power level. He couldn't read it yet but he knew he was going to be strong, maybe even stronger than him. Then he looked at Bulma and moved some blue strands out of her face all the while thinking of how to sort out his emotions for R.T. Did he really like her or was he just with her because Bulma was happy with her asshole college boyfriend. Or was Bulma really happy or was she putting on a front. He would find out soon enough.

****

Sorry for the retarded ending but hey I got Government homework to do so I figured I'd stop here. Well review please!! Those always make my day!!! Well holla at me!


	10. chapter 10

Our Baby

By: dirty souths sweetness

****

Disclaimer: Ya'll still know what's goin down…..I still don't own DB/Z/GT!!!!!

****

A/N: Hey what's up!!! I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews…they really make my day and make me want to keep writing more. I remember on one chapter I got like two reviews so I thought the story was falling off and I was going to stop writing it and take it off…but seeing that its doing good now…I'll keep going. Again thanks to YOU…the readers…lol. Well keep reading and reviewing…even if it is bad. ( Hopefully not though.) Oh…for all ya'll that want the baby born it might be a time jump soon so chill and breathe! Holla.

Our Baby

The next day Bulma woke up surprised to see her flame haired lover sleeping so prince like in the chair next to her bed. He looked so innocent when he slept, you almost forgot about his arrogant attitude and loud mouth. She smiled to herself as she watched him sleep a little longer. Then a little smirk of her own appeared across her face. She leaned close to his tan sensitive perfectly shaped ear took a deep breath, closed her eyes and opened her mouth to yell in his ear only to be stopped when his hand clamped down on her mouth.

" Thought you had me didn't you, baka woman?" he smirked at her. She looked at him surprised that he had caught her and angry that she didn't get to go through with her joke.

" Yeah well…if you didn't have your little sayain powers I would have scared the shit outta you. So there." she said crossing her arms over her chest glaring playfully at him her blue eyes dancing happily. 

" Little sayain powers?" he asked smirking sexily at her. He stood up out the chair and leaned towards Bulma all the while looking at her in her eyes which turned nervous.

" What are you scared of me now?" he whispered to her. She slowly shook her blue head.

" W-why would I be scared of you?" she asked swallowing hard. Vegeta chuckled softly and pulled Bulma's face towards his, and leaned in to kiss her when..

" Miss Briefs your release papers have been signed you're ready to go!" the chubby nurse from the other night said delightfully. Vegeta growled loudly so the nurse could hear. Bulma and the nurse turned bright red.

" Uh…thanks Nurse Ruth." Bulma said to her. The nurse smiled and looked at Vegeta who gave her a death glare and she bounced. " So…you wanna give me a ride home?"

" What happened to your asshole boyfriend?" 

" Well…we're not seeing eye to eye right now." she said sticking her arms and hands out so he could help her out the bed. He grabbed her and lifted her out the bed gently, disregarding her hands, and placed her on the floor making sure she was balanced.

She blushed in thanks.

" You sure are blushing a lot. You haven't blushed this much since we first met." 

" So your point? Where's R.T.?" she asked moving as fast as she could around the room to get her stuff packed. She was ready to go home and lay in her own bed.

"R.T. is in her skin." he answered gruffly. " Why aren't you and your man getting along." Bulma sighed.

" Well he seems to think that we're going to get back together. So that was issue number one. Then he said you were an asshole…and so on and so forth." she said leaving out the part when he said Vegeta doesn't deserve her or his child. She knew that would set Vegeta off big time. Vegeta also knew she was leaving something out but if she wanted to tell him she would.

" Well, woman, let's get you home." he said helping carry her stuff and herself out the door.

" Vegeta you could just get a wheel chair. It might make life easier." she said smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled down at her. Sooner or later he would have to have a little talk with R.T.

****

Three months later

Bulma sighed happily to herself. The past three months had been so stress free. She had told her parents that she was having a boy and they were very excited. As she laid in her bed she thought back to the months before when Vegeta stayed the night to watch her sleep. She wasn't sleep the whole time though. She knew he was there and everything had felt in place, like everything was going to be alright. She would have to call Keith and tell him the truth. What exactly was the truth? It would come to her after she had a nap.

Vegeta drove slower than usual to R.T.'s house. He hadn't planned on going over there but he figured he would tell her now and talk to Bulma tonight. He pulled into her usually empty drive way. Did she have any parents? He walked to the door and before he could knock a pissed R.T. swung the door open and pulled him through the door.

" Hey did you know Bulma's been back home?" Krillin asked happily. 18 smiled brightly and ChiChi and Goku looked kinda of sick.

" Hey let's go visit her then. I feel like I haven't seen her in years." 18 said smiling at everyone.

" Maybe that's not such a good idea. I mean she just got better I don't want to upset her anymore and have Vegeta kick my ass for real." Goku replied looking down at the ground. 18 and Krillin just shared glances.

" Maybe you're right we'll let her be for today…but tomorrow everything needs to be settled once and for all." 18 said seriously, eyeing the raven haired couple. They nodded silently.

" Where the fuck have you been lately?" R.T. yelled at a very irritated Vegeta. Nobody had the right to yell at him like that. Nobody except Bulma. ' There she is again, invading my mind.' he thought a smirk appearing on his face. R.T. growled loudly.

" What the fuck woman! When the hell did I ever have to check in with you?" he spat back in her angry face.

" Where were you? You didn't even call? You were with Bulma's ass, weren't you?" she asked glaring hard at him with her violet eyes flashing. Vegeta just grunted and folded his arms in his way and looked at her blankly.

" And if I was with her what the hell are you going to do about it?" he asked in a mocking voice. R.T.'s mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. " Besides we need to have a little talk anyways." he replied his dark eyes glaring holes in to her. The way he had said that made her blood run cold and she knew the outcome of this talk would not be good. 

Bulma woke up feeling good as new. She laid in her bed and stretched smiling to her self. She hadn't felt that rested and happy in a while. Then again why was she happy? She was seventeen, pregnant, and her and Vegeta were separated. Seeing different people at that. Ahh…Vegeta. Yes! They were on good terms. He had been spending a lot of time with her lately. This brought a big kool-aid smile to the pretty young mother's face. But that smile soon faded when she realized she had to finally tell Keith the truth. But how. ' Damn it.' she thought screaming mentally at herself. Bulma looked at the clock it was only 8:15 pm. She looked at her phone…

" Here goes everything." she said sadly to herself. Then she picked up the phone and dialed her soon to be ex-boyfriend's number. But then she paused in mid dial. Was Vegeta breaking up with R.T.? No matter she was going to get Vegeta back before their son was born…no matter what. And she only had one month to do it in.

****

( a/n: don't worry the time is coming soon! For the birth that is just be patient with me…please!)

" What do we need to talk about Vegeta." R.T. said all of a sudden changing her tone. Vegeta was about to reply when Gabby walked in to the living room praying that Vegeta and R.T. would rot in hell together for what they were doing.

" Boo damn. Go on with your fuckin' conversation." she practically growled at them. R.T. rolled her eyes at her sister and took Vegeta's hand and led him up the stairs to her room. She closed and locked the door behind them. If Vegeta had bad news she had a plan to change his mind. Vegeta sat down on the edge of her bed and looked at R.T. who oddly was smirking to herself or at him. Who knows…the bitch was crazy anyway.

" Veggie. Is this bad news you have for me?" she asked in a little voice poking her bottom lip out but yet walking sexily over to him. Vegeta growled at the stupid nick name she had just called him.

" Call it what you want after I tell you. I'm just going to be…" he was cut off by R.T. straddling his lap facing him. " What the fuck do you think you're.." she kissed him deeply and slowly. She knew Vegeta loved to be kissed liked that, and he couldn't help but return the kiss. ' It's working!' R.T. thought happily as Vegeta returned her kiss. R.T. rubbed her fingers through his hair. It was Soft! She realized she never had touched his hair. Playing in Vegeta's hair was one of his many sensitive spots. This caused him to kiss her harder now. Vegeta squeezed her butt. Then she stopped kissing him to undress her self and Vegeta followed in quick pursuit. It had been so long since he had gotten any that he was blinded by the lust and had forgotten completely what he had came here to do. Meanwhile Gabby was playing her little sister role by leaning against the door eaves dropping all the while talking to a pain stricken Bulma.

As soon as Bulma sat her phone down, she had decided to call Keith after she talked to Vegeta, her phone rang.

" Hello?" she asked sighing with relief when she didn't hear Keith's voice.

" Bulma I think it's urgent that you get over to my house now."

" Who is this?" the voice sounded familiar but she couldn't find a name for it.

" It's Gabby….hurry please!" and she hung up. Bulma threw on some sweats and a t-shirt that had become too tight, but she didn't care. She had a funny feeling in her heart. She hobbled down the stairs and yelled to her parents that she would be back.

In less than no time Bulma had pulled up to Gabby's house and saw Vegeta's black corvette in the drive way. Bulma hopped out of her corvette and hobbled to the door. Before she could ring the bell Gabby opened the door grabbed her arm and drug Bulma up the stairs.

" Gabby slow down. I am pregnant, remember." Gabby looked down at her and blushed but never slowed down. Finally they stopped right in front of R.T.'s room.

" Shhh…Listen." Gabby said whispering. Her and Bulma didn't need to put their ears to the door to hear the pleasure filled moans of R.T and…

" Vegeta…" Bulma whispered his name painfully. Her heart which had been full of love for him for the past three months suddenly had died. Gabby looked at Bulma's hurt face and became very angry. How could he do this to her, R.T. she already knew was a bitch. Gabby knew Vegeta had came over to break up with his sister from the moment he walked in and they started yelling, the tone he had used with his sister made her happy. Maybe him and Bulma would get back together. Nope. That had been shattered as soon as the color left Bulma's once cheerful face. Her blue eyes even seemed to dull.

" I-I gotta go Gabby." Bulma whispered in an unidentifiable voice. For some reason she couldn't talk above a whisper. Yeah she understood that Vegeta and R.T. had not officially broke up…but she thought he was happy being with her again. Kami knew she was. She knew for a fact that R.T. and Vegeta had not been 'intimate' before and she was glad for this because her and Keith never were. Even though she couldn't have sex, she still wouldn't have if she could. That's how much Vegeta meant to her. She would never have sex with anyone unless it was him. It was strange she knew, but that's just how she felt. Bulma felt very sick. She couldn't even walk off, so instead she just leant up against the wall, closed her eyes and let the tears fall freely.

" Why the hell me?" she cried to herself. Gabby watched her sadly. Poor Bulma. Gabby was about to go comfort her when they heard a click of the lock. Bulma opened her eyes to look at the figure walking out the room. Vegeta hadn't even put on his shirt when he saw Bulma and Gabby glaring menacingly at him. For the first time in his life Vegeta went pale.

" Bulma? What are you doing here?" he asked looking at her face. He couldn't read it. All of a sudden she looked different. R.T. heard her name and came bouncing to the door and wrapped her arms around his neck. Vegeta was still in some sort of shock so he didn't really notice R.T. hanging all over him. Bulma still had not answered his question. So R.T. spoke up.

" Bulma. Sweetie you look considerably older." R.T. giggled nibbling Vegeta's ear. Gabby and Vegeta looked at Bulma. She was right. It did look like Bulma had aged before their eyes. 

" Shut the fuck up you slut!!!" Gabby yelled at her sister. Vegeta finally snapped out of it.

" Bulma I'm sorry…" he said walking towards her but stopped when she put her hand up.

" What the hell do you mean you're sorry?" R.T. screeched. Gabby laughed at her sister.

" He's sorry he wasted his time fuckin you." Gabby laughed gleefully. R.T. growled at her sister then they got in to a major argument. Bulma walked down the stairs to her car with Vegeta right on her heels.

" Bulma. I-I didn't mean for that to happen. I came over here to break up with R.T., for real. That was my plan." he said seriously grabbing her arm. She didn't even try to jerk away and that surprised him.

" Vegeta…whatever. You don't have to answer to me. R.T. is your girlfriend not me. Your sex life is none of my business. Basically whatever you do is none of my business, we're not even together or won't ever be together." she said sadly, gently removing her arm from his grasp. Vegeta ran in front of her.

" Bulma please. Listen to me please. I do want to be with you. I really want you me and our son to be together. I'll break up with her soon I promise." 

" When, Vegeta? Huh? When the hell are you going to break up with that sex crazed bitch. What after she fucks your brain out, or after you hers. Or wait…are you just going to get her pregnant and leave her too?" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs. Her face had turned scarlet red from anger and tears ran freely down her face. She didn't know it but her words had hurt him deeply, but his hurt was overshadowed by anger.

" Is that what you think I'm all about? Is that what you think I did to you on purpose?" he growled at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded her head all the while glaring at him.

" I didn't plan to get your selfish ass pregnant, I had better things I wanted to do in my life than take care of a kid."

" Selfish?!?! I'm selfish…who ran out Vegeta? Who left me to deal with this pregnancy, and ChiChi and Goku by myself?" she retorted coldly at him. Vegeta's eyes flashed angrily at her.

" You're so fuckin stupid. You did remember. I tried to get back with you. And yes little Ms. Perfect you are very much selfish. Everything was based on how you felt. You didn't care how I felt or your friends. You felt bad so you wanted everyone else to feel bad too. You're so immature. Grow up. And you better do it fast." he spat viscously in her face. She just stood there. He was right. Everything was her fault, all because things weren't going her way. Vegeta didn't walk out on her, she had walked out on him and her friends. She now understood that. But that didn't give him the right to make her feel like everything was going to be okay and then he goes the that night and fucks R.T. No sir, she wasn't having that.

" Well that doesn't give you the right to get my hopes up about us, Vegeta. You had no right to sleep with her knowing damn well how I feel about you. But fuck it. It doesn't matter, and I was going to break up with Keith for someone who can't keep his dick in his pants." she stated simply. She walked back to her car and drove off towards her house. Vegeta watched her drive off. He was pissed, actually furious, yet sad and confused. R.T. came out the house and stomped over to Vegeta.

" What the hell was she doing here?" she said nastily. Vegeta turned and looked down at R.T. Kami how he hated her guts. 

" I can't believe I lost control of my self and actually fucked you." R.T.'s eyes grew huge as saucers. " It's over, bitch." he spat in her face and got in his own car and drove off. He had to talk to Bulma now.

Bulma practically jumped put of her car and slammed the door to it. She was about to return to the front door when someone grabbed her shoulders.

" What the hell..?!?!?" Bulma's eyes looked up to see a pair of green ones. " Keith?"

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just came over to talk to you." Bulma let out the breath that she didn't know that she was holding.

" Oh okay. I had intentions on calling you anyway." she replied leading the way to the door.

" BULMA!!!!" her and Keith turned around to see Vegeta's black corvette come roaring in the huge driveway. 

" What the hell is he doing here?" Keith yelled over the engine of the car. Bulma's blue eyes flashed angrily. Vegeta cut his engine and walked over towards the couple.

" Goku do you think we were wrong for upsetting Bulma like that?" ChiChi asked her boyfriend after their other two friends had left. Goku looked down at ChiChi seriously.

" We only did that trying to stand up for you." he replied looking her straight in the eyes. She smiled weakly.

" But we could have caused her to have a miscarriage? I never wanted that. I just wanted her to come talk to me, for us to be a clique again." ChiChi sniffled. Goku kissed her lips tenderly.

" Let's call 18 and Krillin and take a trip to Bulma's." the raven hair teen nodded and they left.

" Bulma we really need to talk." Vegeta said coming closer to the couple. He glared down Keith.

" I have nothing else to say to you…so please leave." she replied trying to stay calm.

" Plus this is my time with her. I need to talk to her as well." Keith said heatedly. Vegeta snarled at him.

" I wasn't fuckin talkin to you." he growled at the older boy. Keith's green eyes flashed angrily.

" Well I'm fuckin talkin to you." Keith spat back. Tension was growing thick between the two boys. Bulma was getting more upset at every passing second and she could feel the baby's power rising. 

" Look both of you shut the fuck up!" Bulma yelled at them both. " Vegeta what the hell do you want? I said all I had to say to you so there's no more to talk about."

" Yes the hell there is." Vegeta replied back his onyx eyes getting darker. " This asshole is not who you really want to be with."

" How the hell do you know?" Keith asked angrily. Bulma looked from Vegeta to Keith, then sighed heavily. Vegeta was right. She didn't want to be with Keith, so she might as well stop stringing him along and tell him the truth. 

" Keith…" Bulma started softly, " It's true. I don't want to be with you anymore, I'm sorry." Keith looked at Bulma then at Vegeta who had this gleeful smirk on his face.

" Fine." was all he said and stalked down the driveway only to bump into R.T.

" Is Vegeta up there talking to that whore?" R.T asked after Keith picked her up.

" She's not a whore. A Bitch, yes. But not a whore." he said. R.T. giggled. " So Vegeta just broke up with you huh?"

" Yeah…" she said sadly then looked up at Keith. He was actually kind of handsome. " Hey since your single, and I'm single. Let's say we hook up." She gave him her sexiest smile. He smiled back at her and wrapped his arms around her waist and they walked off just as 18, Krillin, ChiChi, and Goku pulled up.

" Okay what the hell is going on here? Wasn't that R.T. and Keith walking off together?" 18 asked looking out the back window.

" Look isn't that Bulma and Vegeta arguing?" ChiChi asked pointing up the driveway. Goku stopped the car and they all hopped out.

" Vegeta I don't want to fuckin hear it." Bulma yelled loudly in his face, she knew his ears were sensitive. Vegeta winced. And started yelling back at her.

" Stop being such a self centered bitch, and just come back to me."

" Bitch????" she screeched. Vegeta just nodded his head. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him then turned her focus on the group of teenagers coming towards them. " Oh fuckin great!!! Can this night get any worse?" Vegeta turned around to see what and who she was talking about. He narrowed his eyes now.

" What the hell do ya'll want Kakarot?" Vegeta asked in a deathly tone. Goku looked at the ground quickly as did everyone but 18.

" We came to apologize to Bulma. We didn't mean to upset you like that B-chan." 18 said walking closer to the swollen bellied teen. Bulma's angry expression still didn't change.

" Is that right?" Bulma asked with no emotion at all. 18 swallowed and then nodded her head. Bulma looked really upset and was sweating even though it seemed to be a cool night.

" Bulma are you okay?" 18 asked nervously. Vegeta looked over at Bulma. Bulma looked around at the group of teens looking at her. This is how it was supposed to be, all of them together. She smiled faintly. Vegeta looked at her oddly and walked closer to her.

" I'm fine…" she squeaked out then grabbed her stomach as a strange new pain hit her.

" Bulma!! Oh Kami!!!" ChiChi squealed and ran up to her. Everyone else surrounded her too as they noticed a clear liquid showing through sweatpants.

" What the hell is that?" Vegeta asked picking Bulma up in his arms.

" Her…her water just broke…" ChiChi stammered out to the shocked Z gang.

" B-b-but that means I'm a month early?!?!" Bulma said her voice quivering. " What's going to happen?"

****

OOOHhhhhh….there it is the time has finally came. Next time will be the Birth!!! This should be interesting. And I apologize for the long ass wait. I'm just glad to say that I finally graduated!!!! No more High School Drama for me!!! But since it's the summer time now I will have plenty of time to update and I plan on making a sequel to "Our Baby" that should be coming out soon too…so this story might not even be 12 chapters long but oh well….again sorry for the long wait!!!


	11. chapter 11

Our Baby

By: dirty souths sweetness

****

Disclaimer: Ya'll still know what's goin down…..I still don't own DB/Z/GT!!!!!

Our Baby

****

A/N: Hey I'm back for the summer trying to get "Our Baby" finished…oh yeah and to clear up any confusion about ch.10. Vegeta didn't break up with Keith, Bulma did, it's just Vegeta's so blunt and doesn't care really, that he said what Bulma was trying to say, before she could say it. Soo…does that makes sense? But anyways….THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. And yes I guess it was " about time" for me to come back. 

Thanks too: Pannybaby123, Anglmis, mushi-azn, Punk-Freak-123, Lil Chibi Baby, m.z*d.e.e, Da Bomb, jt some gurl, veggie's boo, vegetasprincess, vegetashoeski,

Moonsaiyanprincess, Desirae, PhyreWitchGoddess.

Well enuff of that….ill let you get back to the story now…HOLLA!!

Last time: " Bulma!! Oh Kami!!!" ChiChi squealed and ran up to her. Everyone else surrounded her too as they noticed a clear liquid showing through sweatpants.

" What the hell is that?" Vegeta asked picking Bulma up in his arms.

" Her…her water just broke…" ChiChi stammered out to the shocked Z gang.

" B-b-but that means I'm a month early?!?!" Bulma said her voice quivering. " What's going to happen?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Why is everyone just standing around? ChiChi, run inside and tell my parents to meet us at the hospital. Goku you come with me and Vegeta because I think he's too shocked to drive…and we'll take your car it has more room than his Corvette. Krillin and 18 you take my Corvette and wait for ChiChi and meet us there too." Bulma said quickly, feeling the first contraction coming along. " Goku, can we please go now?" she asked through clenched teeth. Vegeta looked down at Bulma, he had never witnessed a birth before and he was kind of…scared. Goku who also was a nervous wreak couldn't seem to move his feet he just stood there. Finally Vegeta snapped out of it.

" Let's go Kakarot, get a move on!" Vegeta said loudly so the other sayian would get to moving. Goku giggled nervously and him and Vegeta ran to his car, with Bulma in Vegeta's arms.

" Dr. and Mrs. Briefs!!" ChiChi yelled from the front corridor. Bulma's parents came form the living area quickly.

" ChiChi? What is it dear?" Mrs. Briefs asked her cheerful face replaced with a concerned one. ChiChi just looked at them for a moment. She was so excited. Her best friend was having her baby. A huge smile came across her face.

" Bulma's water just broke…she's on her way to the hospital and she said to meet her there. Let's go!!" she said and ran back out the door. The Briefs just looked at each other.

" Our baby is having a baby?!?!" Dr. Briefs said looking at his wife and sharing nervous giggles before going to get their keys.

****

In the car 

" Oh my Kami…Vegeta! These contractions hurt like hell. Are you even keeping track on how far apart they are?" she asked looking up at him. She was laying across the backseat with her head in Vegeta's lap.

" What do you mean keep track?" he asked while rubbing his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down.

" Every time I have a contraction…you're supposed to see how long it takes till the next one comes…the closer they are the closer I am to having this baby." Vegeta just nodded his head. " You still don't understand do you. Okay…it's been like 15 minutes between my very first one and this one I just had." She looked up into his confused black eyes and couldn't help but giggle. He looked so concerned. It was cute, actually. " Don't worry about it Vegeta. Goku, are we almost there?" she asked her goofy friend.

" Yeah… as a matter of fact we're here." he said happily. He hopped out the drivers side and opened the back door to help Vegeta and Bulma get out. Just as they pulled in Krillin,18 and ChiChi hopped out of Bulma's car, with Bulma's parents right on their heels.

" Bulma baby!! Mommy and Daddy are here!" Mrs. Briefs chirped bouncing over to her daughter who was still in Vegeta's arms. For some reason he didn't want to let go of her.

" Mother please. Go get me registered. Vegeta take me inside so I can… I mean we can…have this baby." she smiled up at him. He smirked and kissed her sweetly on the lips. The Briefs and their friends all did that "aahh" sound making the two young parents blush.

" Oh shit! Here's another one." Bulma screamed out. A nurse came out the ER doors and told Vegeta to follow her. Another nurse told the rest of the gang to take the elevator to the 5th floor to the Maternity ward.

****

Showtime

They had put Bulma in a private room that had it's own waiting room for her family and friends. Her contractions were also coming quicker and quicker. The doctor was outside talking to Vegeta, trying to understand more about this Sayian generation. He had been trying to find out information on them since that day Vegeta almost gave him a heart attack.

" Look old man…my girlfriend is in there trying to give birth to a superior race and I think she needs us in there." Vegeta growled at the annoying man.

" I know…but I just would like to know the details on how ya'll emit energy and what tail does?" asked the nosey ass doctor. Vegeta growled at him his patients with the old man already gone.

" VEGETA GET YO' SAYIAN ASS IN HERE!!!" Bulma yelled from the other room. Everyone in Bulma's waiting room got sweat drops anime style.

" You heard the woman doc let's go." Vegeta smirked and pushed the doctor gently through the door.

****

2 hours later

It was about 2:45 in the morning ( **remember all that arguing and stuff happen that night so it was already late**) ChiChi was pacing back and forth about to burn a hole in the carpet. 18 and Krillin were cuddled up together and staring off into space. Dr. and Mrs. Briefs were sipping coffee talking happily amongst themselves. Goku on the other hand look like he was about to drop dead. Then he let out a groan causing everyone to stare at him.

" Son-kun, what the hell is wrong with you?" ChiChi asked. Goku slowly turned his head towards her.

" I'm hungry ChiChi." Goku whined. The teenagers groaned at their not-so-mature friend. Mrs. Briefs giggled.

" Don't worry Goku sweetie, I packed some food just for you and anybody else whose hungry." Goku smiled happily and got up to retrieve the precious food. 

" What a yaro." ChiChi mumbled to herself as Goku happily stuffed his face with food.

" Come on Bulma you have to start pushing. This kid is ready to come out." the doctor said calmly behind his face mask.

" But it hurts…soooo much." She whined tears coming to her blue eyes. She then turned to look at Vegeta who was also wearing similar gear as the nurse and doctor. " How could you do this to me Vegeta? We've probably created some kind of monster." Vegeta looked at her dumbly then at the nurse who winked at him.

" She' s just delirious." the nurse said assuring him that she didn't mean anything she just said.

" I heard you…you dumb bitch." Bulma growled. The nurse turned bright red.

" I can't believe this is happening to me!!" Bulma whined some more. Vegeta just stared at her stupidly. He couldn't believe this was happening either.

" Okay now Bulma…push!" the doctor yelled. Bulma clenched Vegeta's arm and one side of the bed and began pushing. Vegeta was on her left side and the nurse moved to the other side to coach her on her breathing. But every time she pushed a burst if energy could be felt throughout the room. The doctor looked nervously over at Vegeta, who just shrugged his shoulders.

" Okay breath now." the nurse said softly and looking at the doctor with concern written all over her face. Bulma took a deep breath and then fell back against the bed and closed her eyes. Now she understood why mothers always used the " I carried you for nine months and was in labor with you for 12 hours" speech. This was hell, it had to be. Then a husky voice whispered something in her ear.

" I love you so much, Bulma Briefs. I'm sorry for any pain and heart ache I caused. Can we please be a family? Meaning…I want you to be mine forever." Bulma opened up her cloudy eyes and looked at him. His eyes were serious yet truthful and held all the love and compassion he felt for her. She was speechless and kind of out of it, but she smiled and nodded her head. He lowered his face mask and kissed her forehead.

" Now let's bring our son into this world. Doc let's get this over with." the doctor nodded towards Vegeta. Bulma sat back up in her previous position, took a deep breath and pushed with all her might, digging her nails in to Vegeta's arm and drawing blood. He didn't utter a sound but that shit did hurt. Along with all that came a huge burst of energy that almost blew the nurse and doctor away.

" Oh my goodness…here he comes Bulma." the nurse said happily and yet scared to death. 

" The head his out sweetheart. Just one last push….now!" the doctor said. Bulma pushed again and then clasped against the bed when she heard her son's screams and the shocked scream of the nurse. ' Kami, he's loud as hell. He must get that from Vegeta.' she thought smiling to herself.

" What's the matter nurse." Vegeta smirked looking at the nurse who was stairing at the baby's furry brown tail and soft blue aura that surrounded him.

" Uh n-nothing. Bulma would you like to hold your son uh…." the nurse paused so Bulma could think of a name.

" Trunks" she said.

" Vegeta" he said at the same time as Bulma. She glared at him. Then looked at the little purple haired baby in her arms.

" Trunks Vegeta Ouji Briefs." she said while looking at Vegeta and smiling. He nodded and smirked back.

" Would you like us to go get your family and friends?" the nurse asked.

" Actually can you give us a moment alone, with our son?" Bulma asked. The weary nurse and doctor nodded and left out the room.

" My that was a strange birth doctor. I-I've never seen a baby with a tail and blue light before." the nurse said as soon as they were out the room.

" That's sayain energy my dear nurse. A very mysterious and powerful race of people." the doctor said.

" What happened? Is Bulma and her baby okay?" ChiChi asked frantically as soon as the doctor and nurse come out the room. 18 and Krillin stood up looking nervous waiting for the Doctor to answer.

" Knowing Bulma…She probably wanted to spend a few minutes with her new family." Dr. Briefs smiled reassuring the Z gang. ChiChi, Goku, Krillin, and 18 sat back down anxious to see the new baby and their friends.

" Vegeta isn't he beautiful? He has my hair color when I was younger. I miss my lavender hair."

" No son of mine is beautiful…and what'd you do? Dye your hair blue?" he asked. Bulma laughed and shook her head.

" No baka. It changed color as I got older…and he's handsome." she said looking down at her son. She wanted to see what color his eyes were since he hadn't open them yet. " I guess he's asleep. Vegeta? Would you like to hold your son?" she asked smiling warmly at him. Vegeta's usually tan cheeks became a little colorful. Bulma laughed at him. " What's wrong almighty sayain prince?" Bulma asked still laughing.

" It's just that…I never held a baby before." Vegeta said looking at the little sayain being placed in his arms. The baby's blue aura died down. Then Trunks opened his little mouth and yawned, Vegeta smirked at his son, and the little baby opened his big blue eyes for the first time to look at his daddy.

" What the hell his eyes are…BLUE???" Vegeta said confused. Bulma just laughed. " He got all your girly features." Vegeta said looking at his son with the big blue eyes.

" He looks just like you. Minus the purple hair and blue eyes." Bulma said leaning over to give Vegeta a kiss on the cheek. And watching Trunks frown up at his father. At that moment a camera flashed. As soon as Bulma and Vegeta could see again the whole gang was standing in the door way grinning goofily at the small little family.

" CONGRADULATIONS!!!!" they all said at the same time. Vegeta immediately handed Trunks over to Bulma and got out the way of ChiChi, 18, and Mrs. Briefs. 

" Oh Bulma…he's gorgeous." 18 cooed and tickled his little tummy. Trunks just stared at them all looking like a miniature Vegeta. " Look how blue his eyes are"

" My, my doesn't he look just like his daddy." ChiChi said looking over at Vegeta who gave her his usual scowl, but she just laughed it off. " I hope you don't have you're daddy's attitude though." ChiChi said smiling down at him.

" I can't believe I'm a grandmother. Oh but he is so precious!" Mrs. Briefs giggled out. Bulma just rolled her eyes at her mother.

" Alright mom, girls. Step back and let the guys take a look at him. Daddy come here and see your grand son." Bulma called out. Goku, Krillin and Dr. Briefs walked slowly up to the bed. Krillin smiled.

" Hey he is kinda cute." Krillin said smiling at Bulma. She smiled back.

" Goku it's okay he won't bite." Bulma said looking at Goku who just laughed nervously. 

" He's so tiny though, Bulma. Hey are you going to let him keep his tail?" Goku asked since him and Vegeta still had theirs.

****

( a/n: remember in my story Goku and Vegeta still have their tails they just keep them well hidden…I think they look cute wit tails ne way)

" Yes" Vegeta said.

" No" Bulma said at the same time.

" Look women…I have my tail and Kakarot has his. And so will my son." he stated firmly. Bulma rolled her eyes.

" Fine. If it means that much to you." she said not feeling like arguing. Finally Dr. Briefs came to look at his grandson. Trunks looked up at h is grand father and just stared at him.

" He's going to be smart just like you dear. I can tell that already." Dr. Briefs smiled and kissed his daughters forehead. " Alright Bunny, let's go. We'll see you tomorrow, Bulma. I love you." Mrs. Briefs gave her daughter and new grandson both a kiss on the forehead.

" Bye Bulma dear. I love you both." her mother said nearly in tears. Bulma looked at her mother strangely and waved good bye. After her parents left, everyone just stood around in an awkward silence watching Trunks sleep.

" I guess we should leave now too.." ChiChi said looking at Bulma sadly. The other three teens started to follow ChiChi till the were stopped by Bulma's voice. 

" Hey…ya'll…wait." Bulma started. ChiChi, Goku, Krillin and 18 came back in the door. " I just wanted to apologize for the past eight and half months. Vegeta made me realize earlier tonight that I was being selfish. ChiChi, I never meant to make you cry…it's just that….oh never mind. I'm sorry everyone…will you forgive me?" Tears ran down ChiChi's face and she ran to give Bulma a hug after Vegeta took Trunks and laid him in his bed. 18,Krillin, and Goku smiled while Vegeta just smirked.

" Okay…" ChiChi said sniffing, " We can go now." The gang said their goodbyes and left. Vegeta pulled up a chair next to Bulma's bed.

" Now it's your turn to get some rest." he whispered in her ear. Her eyes were already beginning to droop.

" Alright…papa bear " she giggled then fell in to a deep sleep. Vegeta didn't know what she meant by that but he watched both of them sleep before he feel asleep his own self. After almost a year on earth he finally felt like he actually belonged and to top it off he had a family, of his own.

****

Then Next Morning

Vegeta woke up to see that Bulma and Trunks were already up. He figured Bulma just had finished feeding him because of the enormous burp that came out of his little body. Trunks thought it was funny and giggled away.

" Good morning!" Bulma sang happily. Vegeta just grunted and stretched. Vegeta walked up next to the bed and stared down at and the blue eyed baby. He shook his head but then smirked when Trunks little tail wrapped around Vegeta's finger. Bulma looked at Vegeta and grinned.

" Good morning Bulma, Vegeta." the nurse from the other night said cheerfully. " But I came to inform you that you have three visitors this morning." Bulma looked at Vegeta to see if he had any idea as to who they were. He just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

" Well I'll send them in, then." the nurse said walking out the door. A few seconds later Gabby walked through the door smiling, followed by R.T. and Keith who were holding hands. Bulma and Vegeta looked at Gabby then at the odd couple that strolled in.

" Good morning Bulma. Vegeta." Gabby said smiling then walking up closer to take a better look at Trunks. " He's gorgeous. Oh my gosh…he looks just like you and Vegeta." Gabby said smiling at Vegeta for the first time in her life. Vegeta just smirked at the young girl.

" What the hell do you want R.T." Vegeta practically growled at her, then mean mugged the hell out of Keith.

" We came to see Bulma and the baby. Why the hell else would we be here?" R.T. asked. Bulma looked at Keith and just shook her head.

" Sure ya'll can come see him." Bulma said smiling brightly. She was happy again. She had her son and her boyfriend back. 

" What's his name" Keith asked looking down at the baby who had cuddle up close to his mother and frowned up at Keith and R.T.

" He looks just like Vegeta when he does that." R.T. said winking at Vegeta who sneered at her. R.T. just laughed.

" His name is…Trunks." Bulma said smoothing his purple hair down.

" Bulma do mind if I hold him?" Gabby asked. Bulma shook her head and handed the baby over to her. 

" Oh Kami…" the three teenagers whispered. Bulma laughed and Vegeta smirked at their faces.

" Is th-that a tail." Keith asked shocked as hell. Bulma nodded.

" Where did it come from?" R.T. asked shocked. " Wait I remember…Vegeta you showed me yours when you first got here. And Goku has one too." she exclaimed. 

" But I never saw his tail when he came over our house." Gabby said looking at the furry tail that had wrapped around her arm.

" That's because I have been taught how to hide it." Vegeta said. " And I will teach my son to do the same. And I don't the likes of you three telling the world either."

" Where exactly are you from?" the three asked in unison. Vegeta's smirk widen…even though his planet was gone that didn't mean he wasn't proud to be from there. But he also didn't feel like explaining things either he already had a crazed doctor following him around.

" Let's just say I'm from FAR away." he said smoothly and winking at Bulma. Gabby, R.T., and Keith just looked weirdly at Vegeta then said their goodbyes and left.

" Well that was odd? R.T. and Keith…what a cute couple! And Gabby actually smiled at you." Bulma said smiling down at Trunks who looked from his mom to his dad. He yawned and then fell asleep.

" Whatever." Was all Vegeta said.

****

Later that night

Bulma and her baby had been sent home. Vegeta went and told his Uncle that the baby had been born and that the Briefs had asked him to move in with Bulma and the baby.

" Why the hell am I just finding out that Bulma was even pregnant?" Bardock asked shocked. Vegeta just stared at him blankly with his arms crossed.

" Because I wanted to tell you when I felt like it." he replied. Bardock just shook his head and muttered something about him being just like his father. Vegeta packed his stuff and said thanks to his Uncle for everything he had done for him and left. A few hours later Vegeta was settled in at Capsule Corp…Vegeta's room was across the hall from Bulma's and the nursery was next door to Bulma's and across from Vegeta. Every room in CC had a baby monitor in it so everyone could hear Trunks if he cried. Bulma and Vegeta returned to school to finish their last semester. Bulma and Vegeta both had a hard time taking care of a baby and then waking up to go to school, but they managed and graduated. The gang was happy click again, R.T. was being such a bitch anymore now that she ha Keith and Gabby actually held convocations with Vegeta…well at least she tried. All in all the rest of the year went by smoothly like nothing ever happened.

****

Next Time: I'm going to do a big time leap to where Trunks is one and they go through the process of caring for him. It's going to be fun and I won't forget throw a little drama in there somewhere later on!!

****

Oooooooooohhhhh…..I think this chapter is crap….I'm sooo sorry…I write parts then I have to stop to go to practice and when I come back I forget what I wanted to do…so I might just delete this whole chapter and start over again!! Grrrr….im pissed with my self. Well review anyway…good or bad. L -_-

****


	12. sorry note

Hey what's up!!! I wish this was an update but it's not. I'm just letting ya'll know that the reason that I haven't updated yet is cuz my stupid ass computer deleted all my files ALL!! It said my files were corrupt. What ever that hell that means…so I was pissed when I found out that it deleted chapter 12 before I got to post it. I'm pissed!! Sooo…I'm going to have to work real hard this weekend to write a brand new chapter 12 and get it out before Sunday or Monday. So again to all my faithful readers I'm sorry…and chapter 12 brand new should be out soon!!!

Cha'Vonda


End file.
